The Titans' Comeback
by TankTheAuthor
Summary: Set 3 years after the LO. The LH and the SoN never happened, but the Roman camp does exist. Two teens are escorted to Camp and find themselves in trouble when two titans seek revenge for being humiliated by a certain son of the sea.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so yeah. I don't care about what you say in your review but please don't be too harsh. Yeah that's it bascially. By the way, I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Frank I<p>

"Hey honey, wake up. We're almost home."

I opened my eyes and my mom is nudging me to wake me. I blink for a few moments to clear my blurry vision. My mom was to my left and George, my step dad, was to my right. I looked around and we are on an airplane heading home from our vacation in Florida.

"How much longer?" I asked my mom sleepily.

"About twenty more minutes."

"Just think sport," George said. "You'll be starting middle school next week."

That's right. I was entering Merryweather Middle School next Monday. I was not looking forward to school, but I gave him a grudging smile. I didn't want to look too disappointed. I felt a spark run through my hand and connect with my armrest. I just assumed it was static shock. Just then to captain spoke over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have encountered some electronic difficult-"

Whatever he was going to say next was interrupted when the lights went out in the plane. All the electronics in the plane short circuited. The plane suddenly lurched forward and started a nosedive.

"Brace for impact!" a flight attendant shouted to the passengers. Everyone around me was screaming except for my parents who just kept telling me that I was going to be alright. I leaned over my mother, looked down aisle and saw a fireball coming straight for me.

Just before it hit me I woke up, sitting up so fast that I hit my head on the bed above. I was breathing hard and my face was covered in sweat. It was just a dream.

"Frank, are you alright?"

I was jolted back to reality by the voice. My cousin James slept on the bed above me. I must have woken him up when I hit my head.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," I responded.

"M'kay," he said satisfied with the answer as he fell back asleep.

I laid back down realizing I just relived the most depressing night of my life. I raised my right hand and felt a tingling sensation. Electricity was dancing along my fingers and around my palm. I clenched my hand and the electricity disappeared. My parents died on the plane crash, along with everyone else on the plane. I was the only one who survived. And the plane crash was my fault.

I was woken up by the bright sunlight that entered through the window directly into my face. I checked my clock. It was 7:30 and that was early for me. I got out of bed and checked the calendar: October 10. It's been exactly four years since my parents died, which also happened to be my birthday. I looked in the mirror looking at my hair which looked like I had an eagle nested in it. I sighed too myself and decided to get ready for school.

After getting dressed, I headed down stairs for breakfast. James was sitting on the couch with his step-sister, Courtney, watching the morning news.

James was a little bit shorter than me which surprised me since he was three years younger than I was. He had bright red hair and green eyes. He was a little paler than me but just as physically built as me. Courtney was an inch or so taller than me, being the same age as me. She had pitch-black hair that went down to her mid-back. She usually had it in a ponytail, but this morning she just let it fall down her back. She had amazing emerald-green eyes and a beautiful smile.

I just walked to the couch and flopped down next to her. She looked at me concerned and grabbed my hand. I jerked my hand away from her, and then felt a little ashamed. I looked at her and realized she was trying to comfort me. She knew what today was and she didn't want me to feel too bad. I mentally kicked myself for being rude. I smiled to her and gave her a hug and she hugged me back. It lasted a little longer than James was comfortable with.

"Can you not do this in front of me?" James said annoyed.

"You could be a little more considerate to your cousin today," Courtney retorted.

"Why?"

"Are you that thick headed? Do you know what day it is today?"

"Yeah it's October 10th... Oh. I'm sorry Frank."

I sighed. I didn't need to be reminded. I got up off the couch and went into the dining room just as my aunt was setting the food on the table.

"Good morning Aunt Mary."

"Well Frank, you're up earlier than usual. You're just in time for breakfast. Can you get James and Courtney?"

"JAMES, COURTNEY, BREAKFAST IS READY!" I shouted into the living room. Aunt Mary glared at me, and I just smiled at her.

After a great breakfast of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast, the three of us grabbed our bags and headed out our silver Ford pick-up.

"I'm driving!" James said as he ran towards the driver's door.

"I don't think so," I responded. "I've got the keys."

I dangled the keys in front of his face. He made a desperate grab for them as I pulled them back. We started wrestling for the keys. Just then, Courtney grabbed the keys out of my hand, got in and started the truck. James and I stared at her not believing what she just did.

"You guys better get in before I leave for school without you."

I rushed over to the passenger side and jumped into the passenger's seat. James jumped into the seat behind me annoyed and mumbled something about not driving or riding shotgun. The rest of the drive to school was silent. All three of us attended Theodore Johnson High School, which was on the outskirts of New York City. Courtney and I were in our senior year and James was a freshman.

We finally arrived around nine o' clock, fifteen minutes before school started. Just as I was exiting the truck, I saw a man, about six and a half feet tall, wearing a black trench coat and a black fishing hat the covered his eyes but I got the feeling he was staring right at me. I turned to Courtney and her face was just as pale as mine, so I knew I wasn't seeing things.

You see, for the past three years, that same person has been following me everywhere I go. I told my aunt and they called the police. They couldn't find anyone matching description so they gave up. Eventually I told James and Courtney. James would never see him and told me I was just stressing over school. Courtney however told my I wasn't crazy and that she saw him too.

And on that happy note, we walked in to school.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that's chapter one. Umm... please review it would mean a lot to me. Thanks.<strong>

**-Tank**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Just to let everyone know: sorry for any spelling or grammer errors. I typed the chapters on my iPod. **

* * *

><p><strong>Frank II<strong>

It was an average school day. I attended class after class not talking to anyone. I was labelled a loner and a loser. I didn't play any sports and didn't participate in any of the school functions. James and Courtney on the other hand were one of the most popular kids at school, for their grades.

James was the JV starting quarterback. So naturally the football team respected him and followed him around. The JV cheerleaders threw themselves at him just because he was the quarterback. He refused to be seen with me because it would hurt his reputation at school.

Courtney was the head cheerleader which of course caused the whole football team drool over her. Many had asked her out but she declined all of them. Some just wouldn't get it through their heads.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Jacob Anderson, the Varsity quarterback, hitting on Courtney. He was sweet talking her just like in the movies. Courtney just rolled her eyes and made to leave. Jacob didn't like being turned down, thanks to his big ego, and grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the lockers. I was finally within hearing distance and listened to what they were saying.

"You will go out with me tonight," he said still pinning Courtney against the lockers.

"I told you, I already have a boyfriend and I don't like you anyway. Now please let me get to lunch Jacob."

"Not until you agree to go out with me."

I walked up behind Jacob and tapped him on he shoulder. He turned around surprised to see me standing there.

"I believe that Courtney told you to take a hike," I said to his face.

He was a couple inches taller but definitely stronger than me. He gave me an evil sneer and turned all the way around to face me.

"Stay out of this runt. This doesn't concern you. Go back your hole that you live in and stay there. No one wants you here."

Jacob didn't scare me as much as he thought he did. I felt a tingling sensation in my hands as I grew angrier. The next thing I knew Jacob was twenty feet down the hall sliding on his butt. The front of his shirt was charred and his hair stood up all over the place. The air around me smelled of ozone and the tingling in my hands was gone.

"This isn't over DeMarco! When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were never born!"

"Drop dead Anderson!"

With that I grabbed Courtney's hand and walked, more like dragged her, towards the cafeteria. I heard Jacob swear at me and then run off in the other direction. I glanced over at Courtney and there was a little shock in her face from what happened with Jacob. We were almost to the cafeteria when we were stopped by a security guard.

"Frank DeMarco?" he asked me.

"Yeah?"

"The principal wants to see you in his office right now."

Great, just what I needed. I told Courtney to go eat lunch and that I would meet up with her later. She declined and came with to the principal's office. I have never been to the principal's office so I got us lost. Just as I was turning around from walking into a dead end, Jacob and about half the football team were standing in the hallway blocking our way.

"I told you you wouldn't get away with making me look like a fool," Jacob said.

"You do that on your own," I retorted.

He snarled at me and then turned to his team. He whispered something to them that I couldn't hear. Jacob turned back around with an evil grin on his face. Just then, the group started growing in size until they were about seven feet tall. They all had razor sharp teeth and looked that a muscle magazine cover model, except I'm sure that they could've easily beat those guys up.

"Kill both of them!" Jacob yelled.

The eleven of them came charging straight for us and of course I panicked. Just as one of them was about to slam his fists over my head, he froze and turned into a pile of dust. The others turned around and I looked in between them to see what was going on. Standing about ten feet away were a boy and a girl about our age. The girl had bow in her and the boy had a three foot long bronze sword in his hands.

The giants then turned their attention to the others and attacked them. At first the teenagers held a good fight against them but the tables turned. The boy lost his sword and a giant flung him down the hall. The girl's bow was snapped in half and she now had a knife in her hand. A giant snuck up behind her and grabbed her arm and twisted it. She screamed in pain as she dropped her weapon.

"Annabeth!" the boy screamed as he ran back from the other end of the hall. Just then Jacob grabbed him and pinned him to the floor.

"I know where your Achilles' heel is Perseus Jackson," he chuckled as Perseus' eyes grew wide.

"NO! Leave him alone!" Annabeth screamed at Jacob.

He grabbed Perseus' sword and raised it above his head. As he was bringing the sword down, I did the stupidest thing in the world: I charged at the giant.

"Frank!" Courtney shouted as I neared Jacob. He looked up, stopping his previous action, and saw me coming towards him. I hit Jacob with a full on football tackle. Jacob lost grip on the sword as he hit the ground. I grabbed the sword out of the air and stabbed Jacob right in the heart. Before he was completely dust, I turned around and faced the rest of the giants. I raised my right hand and charged up as much electricity as I could. The built up electricity blasted all the giants in the face causing them to shake violently and then vaporize into dust.

I looked at the three people, all of them staring back at me. I walked over to boy

"Here this is yours," I said handing him the sword.

"Thanks," he said grabbing the sword.

I was about to walk over to Courtney when I felt extremely light headed and fell onto the cold, hard floor. The last thing I saw was Courtney running over to me, then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what you you think about this, but I will if you review. I know you want to. :) <strong>

**P.S. I still dont own PJO.**

**P.S.S. Constructive cristism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three. I will probably only be able to update twice every other week until I get a laptop. Again, I don't own PJO.**

* * *

><p>Courtney III<p>

"Frank!" I ran over to him and cradled him in my arms. He didn't look injured but he was extremely pale. I placed my hand on his head and he was extremely warm, but he was shivering as if he was cold. The boy and the girl walked over to us. The boy was about seventeen. He had pitch black hair that was in a total mess. He had sea green eyes and a well toned and tanned body. The girl was about sixteen and had blonde hair. She had a great tan that rivaled mine. She was a stereotypical California girl except her eyes were a stormy grey and intimidating, like she was analyzing me. The girl brought out a canteen from her bag and twisted off the cap.

"Here," she said handing me the canteen. "Make sure he drinks this. Don't give him too much, just a little. It will help him recover faster."

I took the canteen and poured the drink into Frank's mouth. He swallowed the drink and sighed. The color came back to his face and he stopped shivering. I was about to give more to Frank, but the boy grabbed my arm and took the canteen from me.

"If he drinks too much, he could die," he warned me.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"I am Percy Jackson," the boy said.

"And I am Annabeth Chase," said the girl. "Right now we need to get to camp. Two children of the Big Three will attract a lot of monsters."

"Big Three? Monsters?" I asked. "So those things were real? What were they?"

"Those monsters were-" Annabeth started.

"Canadians," Percy finished. Annabeth gave Percy a _really? _look and shook her head.

"They were Laistrygonian giants."

"Laistry-what?" I asked.

"Canadians," Percy repeated.

"Percy," Annabeth sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You told me that when I first encountered them," Percy shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah," she exasperated. "We should probably get back to camp. We'll be safer there. We definitely need to talk to Chiron."

"What camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood, a camp where people like us go. We are safe from monsters there."

"What do you mean by 'people like us'?"

"You know myths about Greek mythology?"

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"They aren't myths. They are real. The Greek gods, monsters, everything."

"Ok but what does that have to do with me?" I looked down at Frank, remembering what he did. "Us?"

"We know for sure that Frank is a demigod." Annabeth stated.

"A son of Zeus no less," Percy said a little puzzled.

"Demigod?" I asked.

"Half mortal, half god," he explained.

"What about me?" I asked them.

"Well you saw the monsters, so you're a demigod, or you might just be a mortal who can see through the Mist."

"Mist?"

"It's a magical veil that hides monsters and things from our life from mortals and changes it into things mortals can understand."

"So that's why James couldn't see the man."

"What man?" Percy asked.

"He was about six-and-half feet tall and wore a black trench coat and black fishing hat covering his eyes."

"He might have been a giant or even a Cyclopes. But right now we need to get to camp. Argus is waiting in the parking lot."

The three of us walked out of the school towards the parking lot. Percy carried Frank on his back and I carried his stuff. We were half way through the lot when a security guard stopped us.

"Were do you think your going?" he asked us.

I was too scared to say anything, but Annabeth stepped forward and snapped her fingers at the guard. There was a slight breeze that blew through the lot.

"We were excused from school today. The principal let us leave," she said to the guard. There was no way he would believe us without a note. But then he stepped aside.

"Yes, of course. Sorry to stop you," he said flustered. We left him standing there scratching his neck nervously.

"These aren't the droids you are looking for," Percy said in a monotone and then started laughing. Annabeth just smiled and shook her head.

We finally arrived at a silver van. A husky blond dude, like a surfer, was standing next to it. He had blue eyes, not just where eyes normally were, but all over his body. He watched us as we approached.

"Hey Argus," Annabeth greeted the surfer dude. "We need to get back to camp quickly. We don't want to attract anymore monsters."

Argus pointed at me and Frank and looked at Annabeth with curiosity.

"That's Frank, son of Zeus, and that's Courtney. She hasn't been claimed yet, but I'm sure she'll be claimed at camp, if she's a demigod."

Once we were all in the van, Argus started it and we left the school. I don't know how long we drove for because I fell asleep. I was work up by Annabeth.

"We're here," she said as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Where?" I asked sleepily.

"Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

><p><strong>I will probably put up another chapter in about thirty minutes or so.<strong>

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the second chapter of the day. This one and the previous one are shorter so I thought to add this one too. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Courtney IV<p>

Percy grabbed Frank and carried him over the hill. Annabeth and I followed him past the pine tree. What I saw took my breath away. Off to the left was a giant strawberry field, and next that, a giant blue house. To the right there was a beach next to a thick forest. In front of the beach, there was an amphitheater and an arena. In front of us there were at least twenty cabins that looked completely different from each other. It looked perfect.

"So this is Camp Half-Blood," I stated.

"Yep," Annabeth said. "This pine tree is the border to our camp and only demigods are allowed through. Certain mortals are let through but none are anymore because we already have an Oracle."

"Oracle?" I asked.

"Yes an oracle speaks prophecies of the future for quests that campers go on to helpmate gods live on. We do their work on earth because that can't directly interfere. Anyway, if you are able to cross the boundary line than you are a demigod. So just walk on over."

I hesitated, looked at the pine tree and walked forward. Nothing seemed to hold me back as I walked past the tree.

"Well," Annabeth spoke up. "We now know you're a demigod. Now, follow me, we need to talk to Chiron."

"Where's Percy taking Frank?"

"To the infirmary. He lost a lot of energy in the fight. He needs to rest."

We walked over to the blue house. It was three stories tall, and half as wide as a cruise liner was long. On the porch there were two people. One was a small, but porky man. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt. The other man was in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and wore a frayed tweed jacket. They were playing a card game when we walked up.

"Oh look a new camper," the pudgy man said monotonically. "Why'd you bring her here Annabelle?"

"Mr. D this is Courtney. We found her at a school in New York along with Frank, son of Zeus."

"So he had another kid. Fascinating," he said with dripping sarcasm.

"Well Annabeth, it's good to see you," the man in the wheelchair said.

"You too Chiron."

"Where's Percy?"

"He took Frank to the infirmary."

"Alright," he turned to me. "Well Courtney, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"Thank you," I said politely.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"No I don't. I didn't know that any of this existed until today."

"That's how it always is," Mr. D said. "They never think anything is possible."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Young lady names have power. How come this sounds so familiar?" he said to himself. "Oh that's right. I said this to Perry when he first showed up."

And with that he waved his hand and a wine glass with wine appeared out of thin air. Thunder echoed in the distance.

"I was just showing her!" Mr. D shouted to the sky. He waved his hand and the glass disappeared.

"You're Dionysus, god of wine," I said surprised.

"Duh, who'd think I was, Athena?" Another rumble of thunder.

"Anyway, how old are you?" Chiron asked me.

"Seventeen."

"That's strange," Chiron said scratching his beard. "How old is Frank?"

"He turns eighteen tonight."

"Chiron," Annabeth said. "Shouldn't they have been brought here earlier? Especially since Frank is Zeus's kid."

"This is very curious. Well they are here now and that is what matters. Show Courtney to cabin eleven for now. I expect her parent to claim her tonight."

"Where's the infirmary?" I asked Annabeth as we left the porch.

"It's over by the arena-"

I didn't hear what she was going to say next because I took off across the valley heading towards the infirmary. I reached the front door, swung it open and ran into the person on the other side. I fell backwards and almost landed on the ground. The person reached out and grabbed my hand before I hit the ground and pulled me back up.

"Sorry for running into you," I apologized looking up at the person. It was Percy.

"That's okay," he said.

"Is Frank in there?" I asked

"Yeah, he's on the bed on the end on the left side."

"Thanks."

I moved passed him and into the infirmary. It was a long, narrow building with a row of beds against each of the side walls. I ran to the back of the building and saw Frank in one of the beds. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him. He looked a little better than before. The color of his tanned body had returned. His brown, almost black hair was a complete mess. His facial expression made me worry. He looked like he was angry at something and kept whispering something but I couldn't hear it.

"He's been doing that ever since I brought him in," Percy said at my side. He had followed me in here. I would have preferred to be here with Frank alone.

"Whispering?" I asked and he nodded. Just then Frank screamed.

"Courtney! NO!"

He was thrashing about knocking over the nightstand and everything on it. I jumped out of my chair and grabbed him by the shoulders. He was still thrashing, trying to break my grip.

"Frank!" I shouted. "Wake up! Please wake up! I'm right here! Please, Frank wake up!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this chapter. Please review.<strong>

**-Tank**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok , so I forgot to **

* * *

><p><strong>Frank V<strong>

I was standing on mountain and there was nothing but black obsidian. It was cold and it looked like a tornado was sitting there not moving. There was someone crouching underneath the storm as if he was holding it up.

"You finally arrived. I have been waiting for someone like you," said the man underneath the storm.

"You've been waiting for me?" I asked.

"Yes a child of Zeus I will use to destroy the gods. You'll be perfect."

"Good luck with that," I scoffed.

"Do you know who I am?" he bellowed. "I am Atlas! The greatest titan warrior. I don't need luck when I have skill."

"I can see where your skill got you."  
>"When I get a hold of you, your precious little world will be gone and the New Golden Age will begin with me as the Titan Lord."<p>

"I thought Kronos was the Titan lord."

"Ha. He _was_. That was until he lost control of his first host and he was scattered to the winds. It'll be my turn to rule the world and if Kronos comes back, _he_will serve me."

"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"I will follow what Kronos did but with a little change in the way of possessing the host. Magic will bind my soul to your soul and I will crush you from the inside," he explained.

"Thanks for letting me now," I responded. "Now I know to stay away from you."

"I will persuade you to come here and you can't refuse the temptation. I have already found your fatal flaw and I will use that against you. It's the same as Percy's but he has the Curse of Achilles which makes the process harder."

He then turned to his left and shouted, "Now Hecate, begin the process. Bring the girl to me."

"Wait, what girl?" I asked.

He turned back to me. "You know her very well. In fact, you have known her for most of your life."

"Courtney?" I asked. Then it hit me. "No! You leave her out of this!"

"In two days you'll be on your quest and I will achieve my goal. Now, BE GONE!"

And with that my dream exploded. I jerked up and looked around. Before I could take in my surroundings, something hit me in the chest and I fell back down. I looked down and realized that Courtney had tackled me. I also saw Percy at foot at my bed lost in thought.

"Hey there," I whispered to Courtney.

"Don't scare me like that," she said gently hitting me in the arm.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "It's just that my dream scared me."

"That's all right it was just a dream," she said comforting me.

I had a feeling that wasn't true, but I didn't want to worry Courtney. I saw Percy look a little worried.

"Hey Courtney," Percy said. "Can I talk to Frank alone? I need to ask him some questions."

"Ok." She got up from her chair and left the infirmary. He sat down and looked at me.

"I need you to tell me what your dream was about," he said getting straight to the point. "Our dreams are never just dreams. Their visions of the past, the present, or the future. Can you please tell me?"

"Just don't tell Courtney, okay?" I asked him.

"I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell Courtney about your dream until you give me permission." Thunder echoed in the distance.

"Now can you tell me about your dream?" he asked.

I told him everything that Atlas had said, even about Hecate. Percy looked like he was at a loss for words.

"Percy what does this mean?" I asked him after an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know. But we definitely need to talk to Chiron. Can you walk?"

I go out of bed to show him I could, and I followed him out of the infirmary and towards a giant blue house.

"That's the Big House," Percy said pointing to the house.

"Yes it is a big house," I responded.

"No," he chuckled. "The name of the building is the Big House."

"Oh."

On the front porch was a pudgy man and man on a horse, or so I thought. When I got closer the man was actually part of the horse. He was a centaur. I remember that from class.

"Well isn't it my half brother," the pudgy man said uninterested.

"I hope not," I responded.

"You better be careful what you say to a god," he warned me with fire in his eyes.

"Who's he?" I whispered to Percy.

"He's Mr. D, our camp director."

"He said he is a god."

"He is. He's Dionysus."

"The wine god?"

"Yes I am," Mr. D said. "Is that a problem?"

"No," I said. Then I added, "Sir."

"That's what I thought."

"Now Mr. D," the centaur said. "Why don't you go and check on the preparations for the chariot races tonight."

"Oh yes why don't I. I can see if I can make it more dangerous," he said and walked off towards the arena.

"Frank," Percy said. "This is Chiron, trainer of heroes."

"Hello sir," I said to Chiron.

"You don't have to be all formal to me, but it's nice," he said with a smile.

"Chiron," Percy spoke up. "Frank has something important to tell you."

"Okay," he turned to me. "What is it?"

I told him about my dream. He stayed quiet for awhile and stroked his beard.

"This is very problematic," he finally spoke. "If he were to somehow get free, he would rally anyone still on the titans' side and create a new army his way."

"What are we going to do?" Percy asked worriedly.

"We have to wait and see what happens," Chiron answered. Then he looked at me. "I suggest you stay here and train so you can be prepared if Atlas is able to get an army ready. But for now, head over to the pavilion, dinner is about to start."

Percy led me out of the Big House and towards the pavilion. It was a cluster of tables surrounding a fire in the middle. I noticed there wasn't a roof.

"Hey Percy, what do we do if it rains?" I asked.

"We still have to eat don't we?" he responded with a grin. "I'm just joking with you. The camp boundaries prevent any weather from entering unless we allow it or if a god is angry."

Just then I heard a horn being blown. I looked around and noticed campers coming out of their cabins and heading towards us.

"That's the signal of dinner," Percy explained. "The same horn signals breakfast and lunch too. Go find your table. You're sitting at table one."

"Table one?"

"Each camper is assigned a cabin based on their godly parent. Your father is Zeus so you are going to stay in cabin one and therefore eat at table one. I eat at table three because my dad is Poseidon."

"What about Courtney?" I asked him.

"She is going to sit at table eleven until her godly parent claims her. Any camper who isn't claimed yet stays at cabin eleven, the Hermes cabin."

Everyone started sitting down at their tables and I made my way over to table one. Once everyone was seated, I noticed that I was the only one sitting at table one and Percy was sitting by himself at table three. About five tables to my left, I saw a solid black table with no one sitting at it. There was another table next to mine that didn't have any campers at it either. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me, and I got very uncomfortable. I wasn't used to a lot of attention, especially feeling singled out. At my school, I just cruised under the radar and nobody noticed me; I was fine with that.

"Campers!" Someone shouted. Everyone turned their attention towards a table that was elevated on a platform. I saw Mr. D and Chiron at the table with some half-human goat things. What were they called? Oh that's right, satyrs.

"I would like to make a few announcements," Chiron continued. "First, tonight's chariot races will continue as scheduled."

A round of cheers, taunts, and battle cries arose from the campers. After everyone had calmed down, Chiron continued.

"Also, tomorrow after dinner, we will have our Capture the Flag game."

Another round of cheers, taunts, and battle cries echoed around the pavilion. Chiron stomped his hoof to calm down everyone.

"The Hunters will be here tomorrow and therefore we will have our honorary game against them."

A lot groans and moans where came from all the tables. Apparently, the campers didn't like the Hunters.

"Also, we have two new campers. Frank DeMarco and Courtney Sanders. Frank, as you can see, is a son of Zeus. Courtney right now is an undetermined, but I am hoping that she will be claimed by tonight. Now everyone enjoy your dinner."

I gathered food on my plate and saw everyone go to the fire in the middle and scrape off food into it. I got up and followed everyone else. I made a silent offering to Zeus and sat back down. I saw Courtney make her way to the fire when I saw a flash above her heard. I looked and saw a green trident.

"Courtney! There's a trident above your head!" I blurted out.

Everyone turned to her and gasped. Chiron walked over, surprise slightly on his face.

"Courtney, you are a daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and father of horses," he announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I took some parts from the first book. I would then like to say: I DO NOT own PJO, Rick Riordan does. Also I had posted this before by accident. I didn't edit this yet and now it's finished. Please review. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here is chapter six. Not much to say. I don't have any reviews which makes me sad, but I'll still post chapters. Here it is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Frank VI<strong>

Everyone bowed except me and Percy. We were both in shock. Courtney made her offering and then sat down at table three with Percy but at the opposite end. She looked uncomfortable sitting there with everyone staring at her. I quickly finished my dinner and walked over to her.

"Meet me at the beach when you're done," I whispered to her.

I first grabbed my things from the Big House and headed over to Cabin One. It was the most Greek-looking cabin out of all of them. There was an eagle above the door and lightning bolts covering the door. I walked in and saw a giant statue of Zeus on the other end of the cabin. He held a lightning bolt in his hand like he was about to strike someone down. He had a face that said 'obey-me-or-else' and it creped me out. I looked around and saw a bed that was hidden from the Zeus and decided to sleep there. I put my stuff on the bed and headed towards the beach.I walked over to the beach and saw that there were already two people sitting there. I realized it was Percy and Annabeth. I went to walk down to another part of the beach but Percy turned around and saw me. He waved me over and I walked over. I took a seat next to him and looked out over the ocean.

"Thanks for saving us today," Percy said after a few moments.

"It was nothing," I told him.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now."

"I just don't like it when my friends get hurt. It just felt right."

"We're your friends? You hardly know us," Annabeth pointed out.

"So?" I responded. "You came to New York to save Courtney and me. I think that makes you my friends."

Annabeth nodded and looked back at the ocean. Just as I was about to leave, Courtney came over and sat down next to me.

"Hey there sis," Percy said to Courtney.

"Hey," she responded. She turned her attention back to me. "So what's up?"

"I saw that you were uhh... a little nervous and thought you would want to escape the others and sit on the beach. But it looks like we were beat to it," I said turning towards Percy and Annabeth.

"It's fine. The beach isn't ours Frank," Courtney scolded me playfully.

"Yeah I know." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She stiffened quickly and then relaxed laying her head on my shoulder.

"How long have you known each other?" Annabeth asked.

"Since seventh grade," Courtney answered.

"And you always got along?" was Percy's question.

"Yep," I responded.

"That's strange. A child of Zeus and a child of Poseidon getting along for six years," he said.

"Well we also lived together. She is my cousin's step-sister."

"You lived together?"

"Yeah since my parents died..." I trailed off.

"Hey if you don't want to talk about, you don't have to," Annabeth said.

"Yeah. I'm going to turn in for the night. See you guys tomorrow."

I got up and was about leave when Courtney got up and turned me towards her.

"Happy birthday Frank," she said.

Then she leaned and kissed me on the lips. It was the greatest feeling ever. I could've stayed there the rest of the night but we had to separate for air. We stood there just staring at each other. I heard Annabeth giggle and Percy chuckle.

"Thanks Courtney," I said.

I gave her a quick kiss and left for my cabin.I was already in my cabin when I heard the horn for everyone to get to their cabins for bed. I told myself lights out and fell asleep a few minutes later. I had one of the strangest dreams that night.

I was sitting on a small throne made of clouds in a completely white room. On the other side of the room was a solid platinum throne. On the throne was a man wearing a dark blue pinstripe suit. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy gray. I knew he was my father, Zeus. We just sat there looking at each other. Finally, he spoke.

"I'm glad you made it to camp son."

"Thanks, I guess."

"I want you to know I have always been looking over you, making sure nothing happened to you."

As he said that something dawned on me. Zeus was lord of the sky and I was the only one to survive the plane crash. Anger struck me as quick as lightning.

"Why didn't you save my mom and George in the plane crash?" I asked with anger in voice. "If you really cared about me you would've saved them too! You made my life a living Hades! The only good thing that came out of that was me meeting Courtney."

He was silent for a while before speaking again.

"I tried but I wasn't quick enough."

"You weren't quick enough? You're the god of the sky!" I yelled. I tried calming down. Thinking of Courtney helped me relax.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that I don't want you to see that daughter of Poseidon anymore."

"WHAT?" I roared. Forget being calm; I was furious.

"Don't use that tone on your father."

"You ignore me for seventeen years, fail to save my mom, ruin my life, and you expect me to stop seeing Courtney? You must be out of mind!"

"Frank-"

"You didn't care that we were seeing each other before we came to camp. So why now?"

"I didn't know who she was, but I knew she was a demigod. But now I know she's Poseidon's daughter and I don't want you hanging out with her anymore."

"You know what? You haven't been a father to me at all. I want you to leave me alone." Lightning started to spark off of me as I was getting angrier.

"Don't ever try to control my life. I HATE YOU!"

Just then the dream exploded in a burst of lightning and I woke up still yelling. The lightning was still coming from me and I couldn't stop it. I yelled one last time and all the energy that I had released all at once. Lightning shot everywhere and it ripped through the cabin walls like scissors through paper. Then the cabin roof shot off and exploded. The last thing I saw before passing out was an eight-foot crater. And I was laying in the middle of it.  
>I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. I looked around and realized I was in the infirmary again. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked outside and noticed it was almost lunch time. As if on cue the conch horn sounded and I headed over to the dinning pavilion. I followed the regular process and finished my lunch. Everyone was staring at me and I knew why. My little episode probably woke everyone up and they didn't know why I had obliterated my cabin.<p>

Chiron saturated making some announcements, but I wasn't paying attention. I turned and looked at the cabin area. I noticed a crater between cabins two and three and guessed that is where my cabin used to be. I started to wonder where I would be sleeping now. I then turned my focus to Courtney. She was talking to Percy and he was nodding every now and then. She looked at me and her eyes were filled with confusion and sadness. Just then, everyone got up and I realized Chiron finished his speech. I decided to go for a walk through the woods. I really didn't want to talk to Courtney right now. It wasn't because I was mad at her; I was just worried what my dad would do to her. I walked around the woods until I came to a clearing with a big pile of rocks. I climbed on top, sat down, and just let my mind wander. I must have zoned out or fell asleep because when I came back to reality, the sun was setting over the ocean. I must of been really out of it for being gone for so long. Not wanting to keep worrying anyone, I jumped off the rocks and walked back to camp.

There was a different atmosphere in the camp. There were noises coming from cabin eight and I remembered our game tonight with the Hunters. I heard a conch horn and saw everyone heading to the forest with armor and weapons. I rushed over to the armory to grab some armor. I looked around for a weapon that I liked. Leaning against the wall was a katana. I picked it up; it felt perfect in my hands. It seemed balanced and I didn't use much strength to swing it around. I exited the armory and was running back to the woods when I saw the Hunters leaving their cabin.

There were about twenty-five of them and leading them was a girl who looked completely out of place. She wore black jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'Death to Barbie.' She had black hair that looked Goth and had electric-blue eyes. The rest of the Hunters all wore silver. The only silver thing the Goth girl wore was a tiara like thing on her head. She looked extremely angry and I knew I wanted to stay out of her way during the game.

I finally came to the river that was the boundary line during the game. Campers were on the west side and the Hunters were on the east side. Each cabin had an assignment that was given to them earlier so I didn't know what mine was. I decided to go straight down the middle and go for the flag. Each team went to place their flags and wait for Chiron to blow the horn to start the game. About five minutes later, the horn sounded and I took off towards the river with all the speed I had.

I strapped my sword to my back so I wouldn't have to carry it while I ran. Leaping over the river, I landed on the other side and poured out the speed even more. I was surprised when I wasn't challenged by anyone. I reached a clearing and came to the same pile of rocks I was sitting on earlier. At the very top was a silver banner, the Hunters flag. I didn't run straight for the flag. Instead, I walked around on the edge of the clearing looking for any traps. I looked in the trees to see if there were any Hunters waiting for someone to enter the clearing. When I didn't see anything, I charged the flag. Just as I reached the rock. A girl appeared out of a crack in the pile I hadn't noticed. She had an arrow aimed straight at my chest. Looking at her, I cursed myself under my breath. It was just my luck to run into the girl I wanted to avoid.

I assessed the situation quickly and came up with a crazy idea. I gripped the hilt of my katana, but didn't bring it out, and charged straight at her. She was slightly caught off guard but she fired her arrow with deadly accuracy. I predicted she would and spun around deflecting the arrow with my sword. As I turned back around I pulled the katana out and swung it with all my strength. She jumped to the right, just out of reach. I decided to continue with my crazy ideas. I spun once more and released my sword and sent it spinning like a Frisbee at her. I didn't pay attention to what happen because as soon as I let go, I jumped up onto the rocks and grabbed the flag.  
>I turned around and found the same girl holding my sword at my throat.<p>

"Put. The. Flag. Down." she said between clenched teeth.

"Why are you so worked up over a silly game?" I asked her.

"I am not worked up about the game. Someone destroyed my cabin."

"Last time I checked Artemis's cabin is still intact."

"Not that cabin. I meant Zeus's cabin."

"What?" I asked completely confused. "Who are you?"

"I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis," she said with pride in her voice."

"Oh sorry about the cabin," I said. "I was mad at Zeus."

"So you destroyed it?" she yelled at me. "I should kill you right now."

"Our dad wouldn't appreciate that."

"What?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

"I'm Frank, son of Zeus."

And with that I took off back the way leaving my sister confused. She must of recovered quickly because I heard her shouting to the rest of her Hunters. I judged that I was half way to the river when a Hunter jumped out of a tree and pointed a hunting knife at me. The only thing I had was the flag. I then had another idea. I electrically charged the flag pole and swung it at the Hunter knocking the knife out of her hand. Recoiling from the attack she brought out her bow and shot it straight at my head. Tendrils of electricity shot off the flag pole and knocked the arrow out its path and also shocked the girl. I sprinted past her and in five minutes I found my way to the river.

On the other side, a Hunter was running my way with our flag followed by the defenders. She would reach the river before I would so I ran for all that I was worth right at her. She jumped over the river a split second before I did. We met half way over the river and I cross-checked her in the stomach with the Hunters' flag and pushed her back to my side. I landed standing above her. She was sprawled out and my team's flag on the ground a few feet away. Chiron blew the conch horn signaling that the game was over. The silver Artemis flag shimmered and changed to a light blue with and eagle surrounded my lightning bolts. The rest of my team ran over and congratulated me with great enthusiasm. I didn't think that it was such a big deal, but apparently this was the first time the Hunters were beaten. Thalia and the Hunters came over slightly angry about losing but they congratulated us.

"We are going to talk later," Thalia whispered to me as she shook my hand.

I just nodded and left with my team back to the pavilion. That night I stayed in the Big House while the Zeus cabin was being rebuilt. I didn't sleep at all that night afraid that I would see my dad again and I really didn't want to talk to him. It was a long and restless night. I got out of bed and snuck outside making sure not to wake Mr. D or Chiron. I walked over to the construction site of Cabin One. They had filled in the crater and the foundation was up. The cabin would be the same as before. I then went over to cabin three and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling, a crash, and a curse before I heard footsteps towards the door. I expected Percy to open the door after what I heard, but it was Courtney who opened the door.

"Wassup?" she said sleepily. "Frank, is that you?"

"Yeah," I answered. "That wasn't you who cursed was it?"

"No that was Percy who cursed. He kicked his night table and knocked over a glass."

"Okay."

"You never answered my first question," she said.

"I was uhh... wondering if I could stay here tonight. The Big House is creepy."

"Yeah. Let me ask Percy."

She left slightly closing the door. A minute or two passed and she came back.

"He said it's fine."

She opened the door and allowed me to enter. I walked and noticed a dim light coming from the far wall. I looked closer and it was coming from a fountain. Percy was laying across his bed, he'd on his pillow and hi legs hanging off the side.

"You can sleep here," Courtney said pointing a bed opposite Percy's.

I walked over to the bed and jumped in. It made a small creaking noise and Percy twitched in his sleep. He mumbled something about horses and fell silent again.

"Good night," Courtney said to me. She leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night," I told her as she crawled into her bed that was next Percy's.

Eventually I fell asleep to the sound of snoring and the gurgling of water.

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking about the story and decided I would make a sequel to it. So heads up on that. I will be adding new characters and most of them will be yours. I will make a new "story" for the applications which will probably be set up later next week.<strong>

**-Tank**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another finished chapter. This makes two within 10 hours. Also, never go to a store on Black Friday, or the night before, it's a living Hades. Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy VII<strong>

There was a knock on the cabin door and I did not want to get it. Another knock. Not getting it. Again, another knock. Again, not getting. I'm glad I have a sister.

"Courtney can you get the door?" I asked her, not getting up from my pillow.

There was no response and another knock came from the door. I was about to get the door when I heard an unknown voice saw, "I'll get it."

Last time I checked it was just me and Courtney in the cabin. Jerked my head up and saw a guy heading towards the door.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" I asked the man.

He turned around and I saw his face. It was Frank.

"Courtney told me that you said I could stay the night," he said.

"That's right," I responded. I looked around and didn't see Courtney in the cabin.

"Hey Frank, where's Courtney?"

"Beats me. She was gone when I got up thirty minutes ago. Maybe she's already at breakfast."

"Breakfast? What time is it?"

"About-"

He was cut off by another, more rapid knock on the door. Frank turned and opened the door. Standing there, arms crossed, was Annabeth and she didn't look too happy.

"Do you know what time it is-" she started to say towards Frank. "Frank? What are you doing here?"

"I stayed the night here with Courtney. No we didn't do anything," he said when Annabeth opened her mouth but then shut it. "Anyway, Annabeth, what's up?"

"It's already nine o'clock guys," she said. "You guys missed breakfast."

"Dang it!" I exclaimed.

"Also," she continued. "There is an emergency meeting. Chiron told me gather the counselors."

"What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"Chiron will explain."

All the counselors were eventually told the message and we gathered in the area around a ping-pong table. Leo Valdez, from Hephaestus cabin, was fiddling with some wires and other mechanical stuff. Piper McLean, the new counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, was talking to Katie. Butch, from the Iris cabin, was throwing ping-pong balls at Conner and Travis Stoll, who were swatting them back with spoons while Clarisse was sharpening a knife. Thalia was sitting next to Chiron having a descussion. Chiron looked depressed about whatever they were talking about. I sat down across from Clarisse and she gave me a glare and then went back to sharpening her knife. Annabeth sat to my left and Frank to my right. About five minutes later, the rest of the counselors arrived. Just as Chiron stood up to speak, there was a loud bark followed by a big black object knocking me back out of my seat.

"Mrs. O'Leary, heel!" I told the hellhound as she continued licking me.

Eventually I was able to get her off of me. I looked towards where she shadow traveled from and I saw a boy about my height walking out of the shadows.

"What is that?" Frank asked pointing at Mrs. O'Leary.

"That's Mrs. O'Leary," Nico said sitting down next to Frank. "Percy's pet hellhound."

"Pet hellhound?" Frank asked confused.

"Yes it she is Percy's" Nico said. "But somehow I am always taking care of her."

"Hey, it's not my fault that she follows you to the Underworld," I told Nico.

"Who are you?" Frank asked Nico.

"I'm Nico, son of Hades," he introduced himself. "And you are?"

"I'm Frank, son of Zeus," Frank responded.

"Huh, is that so?"

"Yeah it is. Is that a problem?" Frank challenged Nico.

Everyone was quiet, listening to the exchanges. Clarisse stopped sharpening her knife and leaned in toward the conversation.

"Nope," Nico responded. "It just explains your ignorance."

"My ignorance?" Frank shouted. "You have to be the most ignorant half-blood at this camp!"

"Hey," Trais shouted. "We take pride in that title," Conner finished.

"Anyway," Nico continued. "You have to be ignorant to not notice someone in your cabin go missing. For all we know you could have done it."

"That's it!" Frank yelled.

Frank got up and pushed Nico from his chair and onto the floor. Frank had shocked Nico when he made contact. Nico got back up dusted himself off and drew his sword: three feet of Stygian iron. A crack formed in the ground and a Napoleon era skeleton appeared. Frank blasted the skeleton to pieces and jumped at Nico, hands out ready to strangle him. Nico raised his sword, ready to bring it down onto Frank's head.

"Enough!" Chiron yelled at the two.

Nico and Frank stopped mid-motion and looked at Chiron. he motioned them to take their seats. They went back to their respective seats but not before Frank hit Nico in the back of the head. Nico went to draw his sword but

"Now," Chiron began. "I have called all the counselors here to discuss an important matter. But first I would like to ask Nico how he knew one of our campers was missing and who it was?

"I travel a lot," Nico explained. "I shadow traveld to Mount Tam because I was bored and I saw Atlas gloating to some girl wearing a camp shirt. She was tied to a stalagmite and for some reason Hecate was there. she was preparing something on the ground as if she was going to use magic. I heard Atlas mention her name when he was gloating, and I remembered when Percy IMed me and told told me he got a sister."

"So it is Courtney," Thalia said.

The look on Frank's face was somewhere between fear and anger. It then dawned on me why he was so upset and fearful: Atlas had kidnapped Courtney. It was a part of his plan to get free. Frank got up from his chair and ran towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chiron asked him.

"I'm going to go save her," Frank responded.

"Right now we need a quest to go rescue her," Chiron told Frank. "Three campers will go the quest. I'm assuming you're going."

"No duh," Frank said. "Of course I'm going to go save her."

"Even if that means risking your life?"

Chiron was hinting at his dream. I didn't like the idea of Atlas getting free but I wanted Courtney to be safe. Frank however didn't look deterred from saving her.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Frank responded with determination.

"I'll go with you," I told Frank. "She is my sister after all."

"Thanks."

"You should take one more person," Chiron said.

"Can I go?" Nico asked raising his hand.

"I don't think you should go," Chiron said. "Three children of the Big Three will really attract a lot of monsters."

"But it also means we are more powerful," Nico said.

"Thanks for offering," Frank said. "But after our little scuffle, I don't think so. I want this quest to be over as soon as possible.

"With the trio settled, we will get a prophecy from our Oracle," Chiron said.

Rachel walked forward from the edge of the arena. She wore jeans that were splattered with paint and a tie dyed shirt. Two campers came up behind her with a stool and she sat down. We were all sitting there for a while. Then Rachel shivered and her eyes started to glow. Green Mist surrounded her feet. She spoke in a raspy voice:

_You __shall __travel __to __the __past  
><em>_The __Titan's __curse __will __last  
><em>_One's __soul __shall __be __lost  
><em>_More __of __the __past __will __crossed  
><em>_The __Great __Prophecy __repeated  
><em>_hope for him will be defeated.  
><em>  
>After she finished, she shook her head as if she ate something disgusting and her eyes returned to normal. I looked around and everyone was pale and silent. Even Chiron was at a loss of words.<p>

"I suggest you three start going," Chiron finally spoke.

"Okay so we're going to have to travel to California," I said with distaste.

"What's wrong with California?" Frank asked.

"Mount Tam is there and that is where Atlas is," I answered.

"So we could take a plane there and-" Frank started.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Why not? It's the fastest way."

"Yeah but Zeus would blast me out of the air."

"I don't think he would with me there. And don't worry I will protect the plane." He said that last part while looking up at the sky. He was telling Zeus not to do anything while we were on the plane.

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed.

"Argus will drive you three to the airport," Chiron said. "Grab some supplies from the camp store before you leave."

"Right."

The three of us walked down to the camp store and got enough money for the tickets, some drachmas, and our necessities. We walked over Half-Blood Hill and saw Argus waiting at the bottom near a van.

"Wait!" someone shouted.

We turned around and saw Thalia running towards us. She reached us and I saw she was holding a sword, which I thought was odd. She hardly ever used a sword.

"Here," she said holding the sword out to Frank. "This is your's. I forgot to give it back."

"Thanks," Frank said taking the sword.

"Good luck guys," she said to all of us. "You'll definetely need it."

We climbed into the van and drove to the airport. The airport was crowded but that was normal. This was the closest airport to New York, so business men had their jets and planes here and all business trips left from here. We got through the security check point and were waiting by the gate for our plane. I started watching the news and didn't notice the commotion behind me. I was interrupted when a suitcase hit and shattered the tv. I turned around and saw a giant person. Well, at first I thought it was a person by my quick glance. Then I realized the top half was a bull. The Minotaur just had to catch a flight right now.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" I asked.

"You've met him before?" Frank asked astounded.

"Twice. Once when I first came to camp, and the second time during the the Second Titan War. Let's finish this quickly," I sighed pulling a pen out of his pocket.

"What are you going to with that? Get his autograph?" Frank asked confused.

I just chuckled and uncapped it. It expanded into a a three-foot celestial bronze sword. Annabeth pulled out a celestial bronze knife. Frank pulled out an iPod. He pulled off the light blue cover and pressed the home button. It transformed into the katana that Thalia gave him. The iPod cover turned into the sword's scabbard. I charged him head-on and Annabeth and Frank attacked from the sides. I swung downwards but the Minotaur blocked with his weapons: two axes with three-foot long blades. The Minotaur spun around and kicked me across the terminal. I slammed into a pillar and thank the gods I had Achilles' curse. Annabeth swung her knife and cut off one of the ax heads. She was then sent flying by the impact of the shaft of the other ax and smashed into a flight schedule board. The Minotaur advanced on her with speed I didn't think he had. Frank jumped in front and swung his katana and sliced off one of the Minotaur's horns. He veered off and crashed into a wall.

Frank charged the Minotaur from behind, but the Minotaur swung his good ax at Frank. He had just enough time to block the attack with his sword, but the force sent him into a pillar. I charged him and swung at his arm. Riptide got lodged in the armor, and before I good rip it out, the Minotaur punched me and sent me into one of the windows. I was able to grab onto the edge and hang on. The Minotaur ran over to me and was bringing his ax over his head, readying to strike me. The next thing I saw was a tv flying through the air. It hit him square in the back of his head knocking off his helmet.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Frank taunted him.

He turned to Frank, roared and charged at him. Frank turned and ran away. As he was running, he picked up the ax blade that Annabeth had cut off and ran towards the terminal windows. He turned around and waited for the Minotaur. He lowered his head ready to gorge Frank. Frank charged the Minotaur and dove between his legs just before he hit Frank. He kept charging and crashed through the window. I heard a loud thud and ran over to the now broken window. The Minotaur was getting up from his fall and looked up at me. He roared in anger and started bashing the support column. Frank took the blade in his hand and threw it at him. The blade impaled itself into the Minotaur's shoulder. He roared in pain and then disintegrated into dust.

"Now he hates both of us," I said brushing dust and rubble off of My clothes. "He's great at holding grudges."

"Yeah," He replied. "I don't think we can get that plane ride now."

"Why not?"

He pointed behind me and I turned around. The entire airport security had surrounded us.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the finished chapter. Please review.<strong>

**-Tank**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight. I hope it is better than the others. I would like to thank Wizgirl122233 for the constructive criticism and the first review. I tried to incorporate the advice. This is my first fanfic and story ever so it may be a rough. Hopefully I'll be better from now on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy VIII<strong>

Apparently, all the security guards and police officers in the airport had surrounded us. Annabeth was already in handcuffs behind them. She didn't look disappointed; she looked like she just realized something she should've already known. A guard wearing Ray-Bans approached us. I glanced at his name tag because it was the brightest thing he was wearing. It looked like it was made of gold. I focused on the name written on it: Fred.

"You two come with me, Don't resist I am your friend, I am so awesome," Fred said.

I couldn't believe that he, out of all of them would be here. I just chuckled.

"Why should I believe you?" Frank said getting in a fighting stance.

"Come on Frank," I told him. "Just listen to him and he'll get us out of here."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I know him."

He looked at me suspiciously for a minute and then dropped the stance. Apollo led the three of us through the crowd of passengers, security guards, officers, reporters. We made our way towards a door that I deciphered to say "Employees Only." We made several turns and walked through so many doors I forgot how many. We continued our little trek until we were outside on the runway. Sitting in one of the hangers was some jet that I couldn't name and on the side in big red letters was DE.

"That's a Bombardier Global 5000," Annabeth said. "And those red letters, they seem familiar. Have we seen those before?"

"Yeah, during the Titan War," I responded.

"Oh right," she realized. Then she turned to Apollo. "How did you get us that ride?"

"Actually," he said. "I didn't get you the ride, I just got you out of the airport. Our friend got us the ride."

"Who are you exactly?" Frank asked him.

"I am the aweseome god Apollo."

"You're Apollo?" Frank asked amazed.

"Yep," Apollo beamed. "The one and only sun god."

"Are you coming with us?"

"Unfortunately not. It would've been I fun ride."

Thunder boomed in the distance. Apollo looked at his wrist which did not have a watch. He just shook his head and chuckled.

"Looks like this is where we part. I have helped as much as I can. From here on out you are on your own."

"Thank you Lord Apollo," Annabeth said. "But before you leave, can you please get these handcuffs off?"

Apollo laughed and snapped his fingers. The handcuffs unlatched themselves from Annabeth's wrists and fell to the ground. Apollo snapped his fingers again and a red Ferrari zoomed aroudn the corner. He hopped in and drove off into the sky.

"We better hurry before the plane leaves without us," Frank said, pointing to the plane.

The pilots and flight attendants were starting to board and I knew they wouldn't wait for us. We ran over to the plane and started up the stairs, but then the captain stopped us.

"Excuse me," he said to us. "Do you have your tickets?"

I looked at Frank and Annabeth and they both shook their heads. I was about to make up some story when someone else came to the rescue.

"They're with me," Nico said holding four tickets in the air.

He walked over to the pilot and gave him the tickets. The captain looked at the tickets, then at us, and then back to the tickets. He handed the tickets back to Nico and stepped back waving his hands towards the stairs. We walked up the stairs and entered the plane. There was only eight seats in the plane and for every two chairs, there was a table between them. The chairs were way better than my first flight. That still didn't help with my fear of flying. The plane was still on the ground but I was already nervous. Nico didn't look that great either, but that's what was expected. Children of Poseidon and Hades do not belong in the air. I gave Frank my 'why-did-you-do-this-to-me' look.

"My dad won't blow us out of the air," Frank reassured.

We settled in and waited for the plane to take off. Annabeth sat on the chair opposite of me and Nico was sitting right next to the plane's door. Nico was trying to look like he wasn't that nervous, but he couldn't fool me. Nico was gripping the the armrests like the slighest bump would fling him from the chair. I knew the feeling and it wasn't one that I ever wanted experience again, but the Fates were not kind. Frank sat in the back of the plane by himself. He looked like he didn't want to be bothered. He was staring at the ground not moving. The plane began to taxi out of the hanger to the runway. We sat on the runway for a while. I got nervous, looking out the window expecting a monster to attack us.

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. "The flight control tower is making sure everything in is order for the plane to take off."

After about thirty minutes, the plane started down the runway. The jet gained speed and eventually lifted off the ground. Nico started to hyperventilate and began fidgeting in his seat.

"Nico!" Frank yelled. "Calm down."

Nico suddenly calmed down. Frank looked distraught. I knew he wanted to be alone so I decided to leave alone. Nico was still fidgeting in his seat but not as bad as before. One thing was bothering me, though.

"Hey Nico," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get the tickets?"

"Rachel had this vision and got three tickets for the flight but couldn't get someone to deliver them. So I volunteered to shadow travel here and give them to you. She then got me a tciket as thanks. But to tell you the truth I didn't really want to go because we would be in the air."

"Why couldn't you get Hermes to deliver them?"

"That hurt Perce," Nico said pretending to be hurt. "You don't want to hang out with me."

"That's not what I meant," I said roling my eyes.

"I know. Hermes was busy with another delivery for Zeus."

"Okay."

"Hey Percy," Frank said.

He had moved from the back of the plane and sat across the plane form me. He looked a little scared, but I didn't know why.

"Look who's decided to join the living," Nico said.

"I know," Frank said. "I was wondering when you would show up on this quest."

"Anyway," I said turning away from Nico. "What's up?"

"I want you to promise me one thing on this quest," Frank said with a serious look on his face.

"What?"

"I want all three of you," Frank said pointing to me, Annabeth, and Nico. "to swear on the River Styx that you will get Courtney back to camp no matter what happens to me."

"You're letting me on this quest?" Nico asked surprised.

"You are here. Might as well."

"Cool," Nico exclaimed punching the air.

"Frank -" Annabeth began.

"Please," Frank begged. "Just do it for me."

"I swear on the River Styx to get Courtney back to Camp Half-Blood no matter what happens to you," I said.

Thunder boomed in the distance. Frank looked at Annabeth, waiting for her response. Annabeth looked reluctant, but eventually she repeated my words and thunder boomed again. Nico then swore on the River Styx, and again more thunder. The deals were complete.

"I am just curious," Nico said. "Why did you make us make that promise?"

Frank looked at Nico with a sad and grim expression.

"Because I want her to out of danger."

I had a feeling he was lying but I didn't want to push him.

* * *

><p>We rode the rest of the flight in silence. Frank and Annabeth had fallen asleep, but Nico and I were too nervous to fall asleep in a plane in the air. About three hours later, we landed at the Sacramento International Airport.<p>

"So now what?" Annabeth asked once we were outside the airport.

"We have to get to Mount Tam," I said. "That is were Atlas is. We have to be there by sunset if we want to save Courtney tonight."

"Why is that?" Frank asked a little panicked.

"We have to pass through the Garden of Hesperides, which can only be accessed during a sunset."

"It's a two hour drive to San Francisco, that's if we drive faster than the speed limit," Annebeth determined. What time is it now?"

"It's 3:00. Should we take a taxi?" Frank asked.

"That would be a lot of money," Nico said. "We don't have that much."

"Di immortales," Annabeth said. "If only I had brought my Lotus Casino card we could've gotten there easily."

"Oh!" Nico exclaimed reaching for his wallet. "I have the Lotus Casino platinum card."

"No surprise there."

Nico took out a platinum credit card. On the front was a lotus in the top right corner and in the middle was Lotus Casino written in cursive. We called a taxi and we climbed in.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Mount Tam in San Francisco," Nico said.

"That's a long way. You'll have to pay for it upfront."

"Do you take credit cards?"

"Yes."

"Here," Nico said handing the driver the card.

The driver took the card, looked it, and swiped it in the meter machine. The machine rattled and made a lot of beeping noises. Eventually the machine stopped and an infinite sign appeared. The man looked at the machine in disbelief. He handed Nico the card back and started the engine.

"Get us there as fast as you can and you can keep the card."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been bogged down with school work, including an eight-page essay. Next week is the last weekl of the term and then begins WINTER BREAK! Yeah! Hopefully I'll get another chapter by January 2nd. I'll be in Las Vegas from December 26 to December 30. I'll be writing the next chapter, but I won't be able to update until I get back.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Got my grades for last term. Who knew that I could get a D- on a final and still get an A in the class? Not me obviously. Paintballing is a blast. If you haven't gone yet, you should go. It is totally worth it.**

**Okay, back in chapter 6 I said I was going to set up a "story" for SYOC's but I realized that my updates are not coming that quickly so I won't set it up until I feel ready to. It will be up eventually, but I feel it will only be a distraction for this story if I put it up right now. Anyway, here is the chapter.**

**Oh and I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico IX<strong>

Shadow travel - fastest and most awesome way to travel. Riding in a taxi going a hundred miles an hour - the second most awesome way to travel. The feeling was amazing. Everything around us was a blur. It was like riding in the Grey Sisters' taxi except you know you won't disintegrate, but you could die if Several times I thought we would hit another vehicle but we just swerved around at the last second. Frank, Percy, and Annabeth were sitting in the back and I was sitting in the passenger seat. Frank looked ready to toss his lunch, but Annabeth and Percy looked fine.

"You guys are used to this?" I asked them.

"This is similar to the time we went from Las Vegas to Los Angeles," Annabeth said.

"And the time you made us take the Gray Sisters' Taxi," Percy said to Annabeth.

"Hey it's the quickest way," Annabeth shrugged.

"If we get out of this alive Nico," Frank groaned. "I'll make sure it doesn't matter if you're a son of Hades to talk to the dead."

"Hey, don't go around saying stuff like that out loud," Annabeth scolded him and slapped him on the back of the head.

Frank rubbed his head and glared at Annabeth. We just passed a sign that was probably the 'miles-till' sign. I didn't get a good look at it and even if I did, I probably couldn't read it anyway. I looked forward and up ahead was a big red bridge that led into San Francisco.

"The Golden Gate Bridge," Annabeth said. "Construction started in 1933 and finished in 1937. It's a suspension bridge that spans 1.7 miles. It was designed by Joseph Strauss, Irving Morrow, and Charles Ellis, who all happen to be-"

"Let me guess," I said. "Your half-siblings."

I then got slapped in the back of the head. I glared at Annabeth, but she just looked at me smugly. Just before we reached the bridge, the driver slowed down and got off the road and drove into the rest stop at the beginning of the bridge.

"Sorry kids," the driver said. "I got to use the restroom."

He parked the car and ran into the building. I looked at Percy and he was probably thinking the same thing I was. We all got of the car and looked around the place. There were no other people around. There were cars zooming past the rest stop and some parked in the rest stop, but no people. Percy and Annabeth looked a little nervous. Percy pulled out Riptide but it was still in pen form, and Annabeth pulled out her knife .Over the years, I learned when they agreed on something, I go along with it. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and got ready for whatever might attack us. Frank however looked angry and anxious. Probably because we weren't going to Mount Tam right now.

Just then a breeze picked and it sent a chill down my spine. Usually nothing startles me like that, being the Son of Hades and all, but this was different. It wasn't earthly chill that everyone gets when they think a ghost is near them. I get them too but it doesn't bother me. Actually I find it quite welcoming. However, this chill seemed to be coming from the clouds. Just then, five small tornadoes set down in the parking lot at once. Cars and trash were sent flying everywhere. I had to dive to the ground to avoid getting hit by a tour bus. The five tornadoes surrounded us, preventing any chance of escape.

"What's going on?" I yelled over the wind.

"I don't know," Annabeth yelled back. "San Francisco usually never gets this type of weather."

"You're right sweet thing," a voice said over the wind.

The wind started to die down and the tornadoes started to change. Smoky wings and arms started to grow out of them. Then lightning flashed and two yellow dots appeared of their faces, at least that's what I assumed was their faces. Which met the yellow dots were their eyes. But their eyes seemed to spark as if they were made from lightning.

"What are they?" Frank asked.

"They're anemoi thuellais," Annabeth said. "Storm spirits."

"Right again gorgeous," said the same voice as before.

The voice was coming from a storm spirit bigger than the rest. He was about seven feet tall, two feet taller than the rest, and as black as Tartarus.

"Atlas knows about your quest to save the girl. He sent us to get rid of you three," he said pointing a smoky finger at me, Percy, and Annabeth. "Actually, he could use the son of Poseidon. Since you have the Curse of Achilles, you could become a great asset in the rise of the titans."

"I would rather die than serve the Titans," Percy said menacingly, uncapping Riptide revealing the three foot long celestial bronze blade.

"That can be arranged," the storm spirit said. "I am Cyclonous, the strongest storm spirit ever. After that pathetic giant found out where your Achilles' heel is, he told only the giants. But the winds find out everything and now the storm spirits now where it is located. And when I defeat the great Perseus Jackson, I will be the most feared monster in the world!"

The anemoi thuellais raised their hands and charged up electricity in them. They fired the built up electricity at Percy from all directions, but half way towards their intended target, they changed course. The electricity veered off and zoomed towards Frank, who had drawn his sword. The sword absorbed the electricity and the sword started to glow.

"No fair!" Cyclonous yelled.

"My turn," Frank said with a glint of evil in his eyes.

Frank raised his sword straight up into the air and sent the absorbed energy into the sky. I could not possibly see what he was up to, but I decided not to just stand around and do nothing. I drew my sword and pointed it at Cyclonous. A crack appeared in the ground and opened up allowing four skeletons to crawl out. They each wielded a sword and shield, and all wore gladiator armor. Just then the sun was blotted out. I looked up and noticed a giant storm cloud above us. It was just as dark as Cyclonous, but I could tell it was more deadly. Lightning arced throughout the cloud causing the area to light up every now and then.

"Nico," Frank whispered. "I need you to distract the storm spirits. My attack isn't ready."

"You got it." I turned to the skeletons. "Attack!"

The four skeleton gladiators attacked Cyclonous's minions. Annabeth, Percy, and I attacked Cyclonous. Cyclonous, for a split second, looked afraid. I raised my sword, ready to strike him down, but before it could connect, Cyclonous disappeared into the wind. Percy, Annabeth, and I had ended up back to back. The skeleton warriors had easily disposed of the other storm spirits. Just as I was about to tell them to protect Frank, one of them burst into dust. Then a second exploded followed by another. There was only one left and, just as quickly as the rest, he disappeared in an explosion of dust.

"Hey guys," Frank said. "I think -"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by him taking a blow straight in the gut. The attack set Frank flying across the parking lot and hit his head on a dumpster. He laid there motionless. The storm started to disperse and sunlight poured back into the rest stop. Cyclonous appeared next to Frank and grabbed him by the arm.

"Now Atlas won't have to bargain to get what he wants," Cyclonous said lifting Frank on to his back.

Just as he turned to leave, he was encased in a sphere of water. I looked over at Percy and he had his arm stretched out. His hand looked like he was holding a ball. Only then did I realize Percy was controlling the water.

"How did you do that?" I asked amazed.

"I pulled the water straight from the air," Percy explained. "This is San Francisco. I would be surprised if there wasn't a lot of water in the air."

"Let me out!" Cyclonous yelled from inside the sphere.

"Umm... Percy," I said. "You might want figure a way to get Frank out of the sphere without letting Cyclonous out."

"Just pull him out," Percy said.

He sounded a little strained but I didn't ask. I ran over to the sphere and just as I was about to reach in a grab Frank, the water rippled. I looked over at Percy and he was kneeling on the ground, but he was still keeping control of the sphere. Annabeth had rushed over and knelt next to him. I turned back to the sphere and grabbed Frank's ankle and pulled as hard as I could. I was able to pull Frank out of the sphere and we tumbled to the ground. Unfortunately, Cyclonous held onto to Frank and was also pulled free.

"Ha," the storm spirit gloated. "That little trick was neat, but it can't hold me."

Cyclonous flew towards me and Frank. I made a split second decision. I grabbed Frank and ran towards Percy and Annabeth. Frank was very big and muscular, but with the adrenaline coursing through me, his weight didn't bother me. I erected a wall next to Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "Hold onto Percy!"

I don't know if she understood me or not (she probably did) but she did as I said. Cyclonous was probably a yard behind me and closing in. I was five feet away from Percy and Annabeth when I jumped towards them. I grabbed Percy by his shirt and just as I was about to hit the ground, I shadow traveled the four us away from Cyclonous.

We stumbled out of the shadows and landed near a murky river. I knew exactly what river this was and looked around for my friends. Fortunately, none of us fell into the river. Annabeth however looked upset.

"Why did you bring us here Nico?" she asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

"It was a split second decision," I explained backing away from her. "At least we are away from Cyclonous and everyone is alright."

"Alright? Nico, Frank is unconscious and Percy is almost unconscious. I don't see how everyone is alright. Also, we are in the Underworld!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to leave it at that. I'm still disappointed though. I get all these emails about people following the story and me, but I am only getting one person to review. I lost some motivation in writing this because of the fact, but I'll continue writing because I don't want to punish that one person who is so generous to review my story.<strong>

**Also, **I am so sorry for not updating. I could've sworn I added this last week but apparently I didn't. I am such an idiot.****

**Sincerely,**

**TankTheAuthor**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think this might be the half way point, I'm not sure though, maybe two-thirds way point. Umm... Anyway let's continue with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico X<strong>

"Do you have a plan on getting us out of here?" Annabeth asked me.

Percy was feeling better but Frank was still out cold. We had moved farther away from the River Styx. Since we were near the River Styx, we were probably somewhere near Los Angeles. I was slowly starting to fall out of consciousness until I got jabbed in the gut.

"Hey!" Annabeth yelled at me. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah yeah," I said waving my hand at her.

"What did I say then?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Something about getting out of here."

"So, do you have a plan?"

"Not yet. I think I am... going to... take a nap," I said between yawns.

"Oh no you don't Death Boy," Annabeth said flicking my ear. "Can't you shadow travel us back out of here?"

"I could," I said. "But not right now. I used some my energy to summon the skeletons,some to erect the wall to shadow travel, and more when I shadow travelled here. And I shadow travelled three other people. I have never done that before. It takes a lot energy to do that."

"How else can we get out here then?" she asked.

"Well, there is the entrance in Los Angeles and the entrance in Central Park."

"The entrance in Los Angeles is only one way, isn't it?" Percy asked.

"Yes, unless you're a child of Hades, which I happen to be the only one. So that one is out of the question."

"And we don't want to go back to New York. We'll just be back at square one," Annabeth stated, getting frustrated. "Isn't there any other ways in and out of the Underworld?"

I knew a lot of the routes in and out of the Underworld, but none of them were close enough to San Francisco. I had a feeling I was missing an exit that could easily get us to San Francisco. I could go and ask my dad but I don't think he would want to be bothered. I had a feeling that I was missing an obvious one but I couldn't think of it.

"What about Melinoe's cave?" Percy asked. "Ethan escaped into there after we stopped him from stealing Hades's sword."

"That could work but we would have to defeat Melinoe to get past."

"What about Frank?" Annabeth asked. "He's still -"

"Courtney!" Frank shouted, waking up.

The three of us jumped away from him. We did not expect him to wake up yet. He was panting and sweating. Frank had a look of fear on his face. He looked around and his facial expression changed to confused.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In the Underworld," I said.

"We're dead?" he asked with fear in his voice.

"No, Nico shadow travelled us here," Annabeth explained glaring at me.

"We have to get to Mount Tam now," Frank said getting up.

He almost fell back over but Percy caught him. Frank looked ready to pass out again.

"You don't look too good," Annabeth said. "You need to rest."

"No," Frank said. "I need to get Courtney now!"

He pushed Percy off of him and started walking in no specific direction. We just watched him walk away. Eventually we gathered our senses and followed him. We caught up to him and found him kneeling on the ground breathing heavily. Percy ran over to him and helped him up.

"Frank," Percy said. "What did you dream about?"

"How did you know I had a dream?" Frank asked.

"You screamed 'Courtney' so I connected the dots."

"I was on Mount Tam," Frank explained. "Courtney looked worse than before. Atlas was furious. Hecate was standing next to Courtney. There were intricate circles and words of some sort that I couldn't read. Atlas told Hecate to go to 'Plan B' but Hecate seemed reluctant to follow through. Atlas threatened her and she complied with the plan."

"What do you think the plan was?" Percy asked.

"Something personal," Frank answered. "She said she didn't want to get them involved."

"Didn't want to get who involved?" I asked.

Frank just shrugged. I looked to Annabeth but she just shook her head. This was going to be a problem.

"Well we should get moving," I said. "We need to get to Mount Tam as fast as we can."

Percy supported Frank, and we began our trek to Melinoe's cave. We passed the Field of Punishments and Sisyphus pushing his boulder up the hill. Eventually we came to the River Lethe. It still was as violent as the last time I was here.

"Percy you think you could?" I asked gesturing to the river.

"Yeah," he said stepping forward.

Frank was still weak so I had to support him while Percy did his thing. Percy raised both his hands and the River Lethe lifted from its banks. We rushed across and once Percy crossed, he released the river and it crashed back into its banks. We turned back around and headed towards the cave. Just as we reached it, Melinoe appeared before us.

"No one shall enter," she said.

Then she noticed me and Percy and her eyes grew wide.

"You two!" she screeched pointing at us. "Why are you back?"

"We just want to get through to get to San Francisco," Annabeth said.

"What makes you think this will take you to Mount Tam?" Melinoe asked.

"First of all, Ethan used this to escape the Underworld," Percy explained. "And were else would he go with Iapetus if they had made it out? I pretty sure that they would head to Mount Tam and they would use the quickest way out, which just happened to be your cave."

"So what? They were just finding an exit that was the easiest and I bargained with them."

"Also, you said 'Mount Tam' when you responded to me," Annabeth said. "Not 'San Francisco'. So this is the way there."

"Argh! You will not survive to get through my cave!"

Melinoe waved her hand and about fifteen Keres materialized in front of us. This was going to be a problem. Frank was still injured and he would be an easy target. We also had to watch our backs because if they scratched us we wouldn't make it anywhere where a god would be able to help us. I lowered Frank to the ground and drew my sword. Percy uncapped Riptide and Annabeth drew her knife. One of the _daimones_ lunged at Frank but I intercepted it with my sword and it burst into dust. After that, the fight turned into an all out brawl.

I summoned some skeleton warriors to assist us but apparently I was only able to summon three. I still wasn't able to use my full powers. We were holding our own and sustaining a good fight. Just then there was a high-pitched scream. Everyone stopped, inlcuding the Keres, and looked for the source of the scream. Percy and Annabeth were fine but Frank was missing. I looked towards were Melinoe was and Frank was kneeling behind her. His sword was poking through her stomach right between her black half and white half. Some how Frank was able crawl out of the scuffle and get behind Melinoe without her seeing.

"You shall die by the hands of Atlas," she warned.

She then let out a wail and disappeared. The Keres followed suit and dematerialized.

"Let's hurry," Frank said, putting his sword away and standing up.

"Are you sure you can continue?" Annabeth said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Frank shrugged her hand off and walked towards the cave. The three of us caught up to Frank, and wemade our way through Melinoe's maze of a cave. Frank and Percy brought out their swords to illuminate the cave. It seemed that we were wandering through the cave for hours. Eventually we saw the exit and ran for it. When we got out, we were standing on he edge of the Garden of Hesperides. I looked into the sky. The sun was still in the sky beginning its descent. The was the fortunate part. Unfortunately that meant we would have to pass through the garden and face Ladon and I was not looking forward to that.

"We have about one hour until we can enter," Annabeth said looking at the sky. "We need to rest to stand a chance against Ladon."

"Hey guys!" A familar voice said.

We turned around and saw Katie standing there, or so I thought. It was an Iris messege. She looked a little distressed.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"We have a huge problem," Katie said. "The entire Hecate cabin is missing."

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter ten. Again I would like to thank Wizgirl122233 for the encouragement and I would like to say "You are right." I would like to thank fangirl 98 for being the second person to comment on my story.<strong>

**So a three day weekend is coming up so I'll have more time to write the next chapter.**

**-TTA**


	11. Chapter 11

**So the first three-day weekend of my term is coming up. Hell yeah! More time to goof off and write this story. You wouldn't believe how easy this term is for me: Video, English, Sports Psych, and Photo.**

**Let's continue the story that is spun off of Rick Riordan's PJO series. This chapter is going to be a little different. I am going to try something new. Hope this works.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth XI<strong>

"What do you mean they're missing?" I asked her.

"They just disappeared," Katie began explaining. "Everyone was at their cabins getting washed up for lunch, and the Hecate cabin didn't show up. So I went to go get them and when I got to their cabin, it was empty. We searched everywhere but couldn't find any of them."

"Hey Katie!" someone yelled from the other side of the Iris message.

"What is it Travis?" she asked looking towards him.

"We found someone from the Hecate cabin," he said reaching her. "They were just taken to the infirmary."

"Okay," Katie said nodding to him. "Annabeth, things are looking grim here. Some people think it's going to end up like last time."

"Don't worry," I said. "We will stop this."

"Good luck," she said and then swiped her hand across the mist, terminating the connection.

I turned to face everyone else. They looked worried. I couldn't blame them. A whole cabin disappearing, just like that? Then it dawned on me.

"I know what happened to them," I said.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Hecate took her kids to help Atlas."

"Why would she do that?" Nico asked confused still.

"I don't think she did it willingly. This is Atlas's Plan B. I don't know what he'll use them for but I hope they'll be okay."

"I still don't get it," Nico said.

"Hecate had said that she didn't want to get 'them' involved in Frank's dream. She was talking about her children."

"Oh I get it now."

I patted Nico on the head and he swatted away my hand. I walked to the edge of the garden and looked up at the sun. We had about forty-five minutes till we could enter the Garden of Hesperides. Frank and Nico were about fifteen feet away from me talking. I was too busy running through the possible senarios to make sure everyone got out okay I didn't notice Percy come up behind me.

"Hey there," Percy said wrapping his arms around me.

I jumped a little but then I leaned against him. He rested his chin on top of my head and sighed. Being with Percy just seemed to make everything else fade away, like nothing else mattered. I always felt the safest when he was around. I always think that we could have a normal life together but with everything going on recently, I didn't think that would become a reality.

"I'm worried about Frank," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked turing to face him.

When I turned around, he was looking straight into mine. His eyes were reflecting the sunlight in a way that brought out a lighter shade green. I also say worry and anger. His feelings were easy to read because I knew him and I had those feelings.

"He is really worried about Courtney and he'll probably do something reckless."

"Sounds like someone I know."

"Yeah I know. What are you thinking about?"

"I am trying to think of every possible way to make sure all five of us get out of there. It's becoming a problem because we are facing the goddess of magic. And she can do so many things that I can't predict what will happen."

"Well," he said looking up. "We could go with my plan."

"Percy," I said, playfully hitting his shoulder. "You're plans really bite."

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Not all of them suck. Just... most of them. But they do work out in the end."

"That's true," I said, resting my head on his chest. "What is your plan?"

"My plan," he said with a chuckle. "Is to wing it."

"That's not a plan."

"It is for Percy Jackson."

"Hey guys," Frank said walking up to us. "I think you guys should take a quick nap. Nico is already out. I'll keep watch."

"What about you?" Percy asked.

"I am fine," he said. "How long till we can enter?"

"About forty minlutes," I answered.

"Okay I'll wake you guys up when it's time."

"Frank," I said walking over to him. "You need your strength too."

"Just remember to keep your promise."

Frank walked over to cliff that over looked a valley. Apollo was slowly pulling the sun down over the Pacific Ocean. Percy walked over to a boulder and sat down against it. I took one more look at Frank and then walked over to join Percy. I sat down right next to him and leaned against him. He put his arm around me and tried to pull me closer. With his other hand he was twirling the gray streak in my hair.

"I don't like this Annabeth," he said sighing.

I knew he was thinking about last time we were here. He had come all the way across the country to save me. We had both held up the sky and didn't want that to be another possibility.

"Don't worry Percy," I said. "Everyone is going to get out of this and at the end of this quest, Atlas will still be holding up the sky."

I was waiting for a response but all I heard was Percy's steady breathing. I looked up and saw that he had fallen asleep. I just chuckled and closed my eyes and fell asleep, even with all the thoughts running through my head. I would've been surprised if I didn't have a dream.

I was standing on Mount Tam. I saw Courtney chained to the rocks and she looked terrible. Her left eye was swollen and she had cuts all over her body. Courtney's hair was a mangled mess and it looked like someone had hacked most of her hair off with a sword. Her clothes had tears and holes in them. I noticed Hecate standing next to Atlas and speaking to him. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but then she pointed to the right of Courtney. I looked to where she was pointing and saw about thirty kids ranging from eight to sixteen: Hecate's children.

But something didn't seem right. There was only fifteen children in the Hecate cabin at camp. Where did she get the other half? I wondered if she kidnapped other campers that Katie didn't know about.

"It is only a matter of time till the sun sets and the heroes ascend to my domain," Atlas said. "And then we will begin. No one will escape."

"What do you want done?" Hecate asked.

"I know Jackson won't hurt another demigod, so have your children stand guard of the path once they reach this spot. Frank won't have enough strength to stop me or you."

"What about the others?"

"I will kill them myself once you have performed..."

Atlas paused and turned his head towards me. He smiled and let out a bone chilling laugh.

"You know our plans but there is nothing you can do to stop me."

_"Annabeth! Annabeth, wake up!"_

I opened my eyes and saw Frank, Percy, and Nico looking at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," I responded, gettin up. "I had a dream about Atlas and I know his plans."

I told them about my dream and what Atlas was planning. Percy cursed in ancient Greek and Frank looked ready to murder someone. Nico however looked lost in thought.

"Do you think it will -" Nico began.

Frank cut off Nico with a glare and a growl. Nico put his hands up in defense. Frank looked at the Garden of Hesperides.

"It's time," he said walking towards it.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how good I did. I bad at writing mushy stuff but I tried. I'm not a fan of them, but I want to congratulate the 49ers on their win over the Saints. Also congrats to the Patriots for their win over the Broncos. The Patriots set a new franchise record by winning by 35 points in a playoff game.<strong>

**Let me know how I did. Thanks.**

**-TTA**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for following my first story. It is not over yet but we are getting close. Just another chapter, I don't have much to say.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Frank XII<strong>

Mist was now collecting around the entrance to the Garden of Hesperides. The sun had just touched the horizon and I walked in with Nico, Percy, and Annabeth following. I kept walking until I came to a sight I hadn't intended. I stuck my arm out and the others ran into it. The summit of the mountain, Atlas's prison, was swirling with storm clouds and raw power. The only path to the top was directly in front of us. The grass shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colors they almost glowed in the dark. Stepping stones of polished black marble led around either side of a five-story-tall apple tree with Hera's golden apples of immortality. Wrapped around the tree was Ladon, the dragon assigned to guard the tree.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked looking around.

I put a finger to my lips and walked forward. Just then four figures shimmered into existence, four young women wearing white Greek chitons. Their skin was like caramel and their silky black hair tumbled loose around their shoulders. They looked at all of us and then saw Percy.

"Why are you back?" one of them asked.

"We are here to rescue Courtney," Percy said.

"Your quest is futile," said another. "Turn back now."

"Get out of my way," I ordered with anger in his voice.

"You will not make it to the top if Ladon awakes," warned the first.

"We'll take our chances."

I pushed past them and continued to walk towards the tree. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Percy.

"We will have a better chance of getting to the top if we skirt around the edges of the garden," Percy said.

I nodded and we headed to the right side of the garden.

"Good luck," one of the Hesperides said and all four of them vanished.

We crept around the outside trying to get around Laden without waking him. We were probably half way around the garden when our greatest fear became a reality. It all started when Annabeth stopped us.

"Hey guys," she whispered. "Look up there."

Annabeth was pointing towards the entrance. Standing there was a woman in white robes. She had a green aura flowing around her hand. I realized it was Hecate. She threw the magic and it was aimed at Ladon. It hit the hundred-headed dragon, but it didn't look like it did anything. I heard metallic scrapping noises and my worse fear had become a reality. Ladon was waking up and it was probably going to attack us.

"Have fun heroes," Hecate said, and then vanished.

Ladon was now fully awake and all one hundred heads were facing us. Nico took one step and the dragon roared.

"Run!" I yelled breaking into a sprint.

The four of us were running towards the entrance of Atlas's prison. The dragon was gaining on us and any minute he would be on us.

"Nico, can you summon some skeletons to distract Ladon?" Annabeth asked.

"I can try."

"Nico don't!" I yelled at him.

I couldn't have Nico use any of his powers. It would drain his energy and ruin their escape plan. I turned around and threw a blast of lightning at Ladon. It hit two of the heads but it really just pissed him off. He roared again and I couldn't describe the smell of his breath. I'm pretty sure it was flammable and would create a pretty big explosion. Oh wait, duh.

"Frank hurry up!"

Percy was yelling at me from the entrance. The three of them had reached it and were waiting for me. I threw another blast of electricity at Ladon and hit another two heads. This time when he roared I fired another blast of electricity and it hit the grass. The grass caught on fire and ignited the dragon's breath creating a giant fireball. Ladon reared up and roared. He had been stopped. I trudged up the hill and met up with the others.

"Let's do this," I said walking past them.

"Frank," Annabeth said with concern. "You're too tired to take on Atlas or Hecate."

"Exactly."

We made our way to the top of the mountain. There were rocks and broken pillars strewn across the path.

"What is all of this?" I asked.

"This is the ruins of Mount Othrys," Annabeth explained. "It was rebuilt during the Second Titan War but collapsed when we defeated Kronos."

"So this was the Titans' headquarters?"

"Yeah, but it is also where Atlas holds up the sky," Percy said.

"So we are going up against a titan on his home turf?"

"Well not really," Nico said. "Remember, Atlas holds up the sky. We are only battling the goddess of magic."

"That makes me feel better," I said rolling my eyes.

"We'll beat her and rescue Courtney," Percy said reassuringly.

"We're about to find out."

We had finally reached the top of Mount Tam. It was just as depressing as the climb up here if not more. Mist was lying on the ground and around the edges of the summit. The rocks were pitch black and the night sky made it harder to see.

Just then a torch flickered on revealing person tied to a rock. Pitch black hair was covering the face and the clothes were torn. Some cuts were dripping blood others were scabbed up.

"Courtney!" I yelled running over to her.

"Frank, wait!" Percy yelled.

I reached Courtney and gently lifted her head. What I saw really got me angry. She looked like what Annabeth described: black eye, hair hacked off, cuts, and blood dripping out of the side of her mouth.

"Courtney," I whispered.

Tears were streaming down my face. I gently rubbed my hand against her cheek. I stepped back, drew my sword and cut the ropes tying her to the rock. I dropped my sword and caught Courtney before she hit the ground. I cradled her in my arms and my tears were still falling, some splashing on her face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Nico. He was wearing a grim expression.

"No," I said, my voice cracking.

"She's not gone yet," Nico explained. "She is barely holding on."

"Courtney, please come back. Come back!"

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. Then I just completely broke down. My tears came out faster and I started shaking. This couldn't be happening to me. My whole world was crashing down in front of me and I had never felt so helpless before.

"This is very touching," a voice came from the darkness. "Soon enough you'll all be together in the Underworld."

"Who's there?" I said.

Another torch lit and revealed Atlas under the sky and Hecate standing next to him. My vision was blurry from the tears but I saw some other people standing behind them. Half of them ran around us and blocked off the entrance. I picked up Courtney and backed up to the edge. Nico, Annabeth, and Percy were standing to the right of me. I looked over the edge of the cliff and judged the distance to the bottom.

"It took you long enough to get here," Atlas said. "It was a simple one day trip here, but the son of Hades screwed it up by taking you to the Underworld. But that only delayed you by one day. I'm just glad you made it."

"You won't get away with this," Percy said drawing his sword.

"Percy," I said. "Put your sword away and take Courtney."

He gave me a quizzical look but complied and I handed Courtney to him. I wiped the dried tears from my face and stepped forward. I drew my katana and pointed it at Atlas.

"This is between you and me," I told him. "Let them go."

"I can't do that. I have to kill them so they won't get in my way."

I turned to Nico and handed him my sword.

"Give this to Courtney," I said to him.

He nodded and strapped the sword to his back. I walked over to Courtney and leaned in.

"I promise we'll be together once this is over with," I whispered to her. "I promised."

I kissed her on the forehead and turned back to Atlas. I charged up electricity in my hands and started walking towards Atlas.

"Frank!" Annabeth yelled. "We need a plan!"

"This was always the plan. Annabeth, grab hold of Percy. Nico, you know what to do."

"What do you think you're doing?" Atlas asked.

"Nico, now!"

"Hecate, stop them!"

Nico grabbed onto Percy's shirt and I fired the electricity at the ground in front of my friends. The chunk of rock that they were standing separated from the summit. Hecate fired some magic at them but I knocked it away with some lightning. I heard Percy and Annabeth screaming and then total silence except for my breathing and the crackle of the torches. Atlas looked at me with vengeance in his eyes.

"You're very unpredictable," Atlas said under the strain of the sky. "Hecate, begin the merge spell."

Hecate began speaking in some language I didn't understand. But I didn't care, this was going to end here. I charged up all the electricity I could muster and shaped them into blades.

"This ends now," I said.

"This is only the beginning."

I charged at Atlas and I was enveloped in a bright light. The last thing I remember was Atlas's chilling laugh and then total darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>The end...<strong>

**of the chapter. Well, that was interesting. This chapter helps me pass the 20,000 word mark. I can't think of anything to say other than the next chapter is coming up maybe by Sunday. I'm not sure though. AFC and NFC championships are this Sunday so good luck to the teams.**

**That's it.**

**-TTA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! I don't now why I am excited but whatever. After the NFC and AFC championship games, it is a repeat of Super Bowl XLII: Giants vs Patriots. I was hoping it would be 49ers and Patriots. **

**Let's get on with the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney XIII<strong>

I was standing in the lobby of some building. There were records of various colors hung on the walls. Other people were standing and sitting throughout the lobby. In front of me was a podium with a security guard with sunglasses and an earpiece. He had chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blonde hair shaved military style. His Italian silk suit was the same color as his hair. He had a black rose pinned to his lapel above his name tag.

"Well, well," he said. "Another one has come to the end of her journey. Unfortunately there isn't any room on the next ferry so you'll have to wait here for a while."

"What do you mean?" I asked very confused. "Who are you?"

"I am Charon and this is where souls enter the Underworld."

"So I am dead?"

"Unless you're like the others from eight years ago, but that isn't the case."

"There must be some mistake."

"There is never a mistake in death!" Charon yelled at me. "Your time has-"

He stopped speaking and put his hand to his earpiece. He was muttering some words apparently talking to someone else. After a few seconds he put his hand on the podium and flipped some pages of a book.

"It seems there has been some confusion," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Thanatos has not collected your soul and yet you are here. Apparently you came here on your own. You may leave."

"How?"

"Just walk through the doors," he said pointing to a set of double doors.

I looked at the doors and walked over to them. I pushed them open and I was enveloped in darkness. I felt like I was laying in someones arms. I heard voices speaking.

"I promise we'll be together once this is over with," a voice said. "I promise."

I knew that voice. It was Frank and he had rescued me. I tried to open my eyes but couldn't. I couldn't even speak. The next thing I heard was wind whistling and screaming. Eventually both stopped.

"What just happened?" a male voice said. It was Percy.

"I shadow traveled us to your mom's apartment," a different male voice said. "Good thing Paul and your mom aren't home. This would be difficult to explain."

"We have to go back," a female voice said. This was Annabeth.

"We can't," the unknown male said. "I don't have enough energy to take us back."

"We have to go and get Frank," Percy said.

"Like I said to Annabeth, we can't."

"Why not?" I said.

It came out more as a whisper but the three were suddenly quiet.

"Courtney, can you hear me?" Percy asked.

I nodded and forced my eyes open. I could barely see out of my left eye. I didn't expect to see a white ceiling and three worried faces above me. I tried to sit up but I suddenly felt dizzy. I realized when I put my head down that I was laying on a bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked the black haired boy.

"Terrible," I said. "Who are you?"

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," he introduced himself.

"What happened?"

"We fell off the side of Mount Tam," Annabeth explained. "And Nico shadow traveled us here, Percy's mom's apartment."

"Where's Frank?" I asked the three of them.

The three of them exchanged glances and they had a look of dread on their faces. I could tell what happened from their silence.

"No," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

"He's not dead but he is the reason why we are here," Nico said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's the one who sent us off the edge to save us," Percy said.

"Why didn't he come with us?"

"I couldn't transport all five of us," Nico explained. "I told him and he said to leave him there. I didn't want to but he made me promise."

"What do we do know?" I asked.

"We go back to camp and tell them what happened," Annabeth said. "That's all we can do right now."

Annabeth stepped out of the room followed by Percy and Nico. I looked around the room and took everything in. The entire room was painted ocean blue and pictures were hung up on a wall with a desk below them. I got out of the bed and slowly made my way to the desk. My arms and legs were hurting, sore and covered in scars. I sat down in the chair and noticed there was a scrap book sitting on the desk. On the brown cover was a picture of Annabeth, Percy and a satyr. I opened it and on the first page I found an interesting picture. There was Percy yelling at Clarisse who was soaking wet. She was being held back by two other kids who were just as wet. Annabeth was standing behind Percy and was soaking wet.

I turned the page and saw a picture of Percy and Annabeth who were surrounded by others. Annabeth was kissing Percy on the cheek. Below that was a picture of them again but this time they were dancing to what seemed like a slow dance. Annabeth's head was resting on Percy's shoulder and they looked happy.

"I should've seen it earlier."

I turned in the chair to see Percy looking at the pictures over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said turning back around.

I began to close the book but Percy but his hand on the book. He grabbed a stool and sat right next to me. We continued to look at the pictures in silence. There was a picture of Percy and Annabeth sitting at a table in the pavilion with the ocean in the background and they were kissing. I started to cry thinking that Frank and I wouldn't be together anymore. Percy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. Tears were streaming down my face.

"It's okay," Percy whispered rubbing my back.

I was till crying when Annabeth walked in. She walked over, whispered something to Percy and left. The two of us sat there for a while until Percy spoke up.

"Argus is here to take us back to camp."

"Ok," I said wiping the tears from my eyes and face.

I tried to get up but a sudden wave of nausea hit me and I had to sit back down.

"Need help?" Percy asked.

I nodded and he picked it me up and carried me out of the apartment and down to the street where Argus was waiting with the van. Nico was sitting in the front seat and Annabeth was in the back seat. The door was already open and Percy put me in one of the back seats and closed the door. He walked to the other side and got in next to Annabeth. Argus started up the van and we drove off to camp.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was laying in a bed. I looked around and realized I was in the camp's infirmary. My eye was feeling better and my head wasn't hurting as much. I removed the covers and saw that the scars that were on my arms and legs were no longer covered in scars. My hair was still short but it would grow back eventually. I noticed that there was a curtain surrounding another bed next to me. I reached out and grabbed to curtain to open it.

"Please don't open that curtain."

I turned around and saw guy walking across the room with a clipboard. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was relatively tall. He walked over to my bed, put the clipboard down and picked up the one on my bed. He scanned the pages and scribbled some things down on the pages.

"Well," he began. "You are finally awake. It looks like everything is okay. Just need to run some physical test and then I can release you."

"Who are you?" I asked. "How long have I been out?"

"I am Will Solace, son of Apollo and the best medic at the camp. You have been out for about three days."

"Three days!" I exclaimed. "What has happened?"

"Don't worry. Everything is fine. Let's just get these test done with so you can get out of here."

Will ran me through some reflex, eyesight, and hearing tests. He wrote some more things down on the clipboard and hung it up on the bed.

"Everything checks out," he said. "You are free to leave. If you feel anymore pain or anything, just come back here and one of my siblings or I will be here to help you."

"Thank you," I said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Who's behind the curtain?"

"Ahh... This is a special patient. I can't indulge the information due doctor-patient confidentiality. All I can say is that they are very lucky."

"Okay, thanks again."

"Anytime," he said with a smile.

I walked out of the infirmary and saw Annabeth running up to me. She had a look of dread on her face.

"Courtney," she said when she reached me. "We need to tell you something."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nico just revealed to us something that might help us figure out our next plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter up. Don't know what else to say but I will continue to write. So stay tuned.<strong>

**-TTA**


	14. Chapter 14

**To answer a question: I did create Frank before I read the SoN. I thought it was ironic when I read about Frank Zhang. In other news, I had shocked my hand trying to unplug the charger to my laptop. My index finger was tingling for the rest of the night and following day. Lesson: Don't grab plugs by the prongs, it hurts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney XIV<strong>

"Where are we going?" I asked Annabeth as we walked across the camp.

"You'll see," was her answer.

I followed Annabeth to a clearing in the woods. Waiting in the clearing was Nico and Percy. There was pit dug between the two and they were dumping in food and soda.

"Is everything ready?" Annabeth asked Nico.

He nodded and walked over to me. He grabbed one of the swords on his waist and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"It's yours," he said in a depressed tone.

"Mine?"

"Umm... yeah. It was Frank's last request before... Umm... Yeah."

I held the sword in my hands. This was the last thing I would have to remember Frank by. Tears started to well up in my eyes. Nico looked like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I wiped the tears from my eyes and gathered my wits.

"It's okay Nico," I finally said. "Thanks. So what is your plan?"

"I know someone in the Underworld who can help us. She holds a secret that may sort out some confusion and help us formulate a plan. I am going to summon her here and we need to fend off the other spirits that come here."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Just draw your weapon. It'll keep the other spirits away," Percy explained.

I didn't have my own weapon. I looked at the sword in my hand and thought about drawing it. But this wasn't mine, it was Frank's. Frank's words echoed in my mind: _We'll be together once this is over. I promise._ This sword was his last gift for me. I pulled the sword out and it glowed with a faint light.

"Let the dead taste again," Nico murmured. "Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember."

Nico started chanting in ancient Greek about the dead, memories, and returning from the dead. The light seemed to dim and Mist started collecting around our area. Spirits started to come towards the pit, but we kept them back with our weapons.

"Show me Hazel Levesque!" Nico shouted.

Nico stepped to one side and a spirit hovered towards the pit. It bent down and took some of the offering. When the spirit stood back up, it was in the form a girl. She was just as tall as Nico but she was paler, probably because she was a spirit. She had golden eyes and light brown hair.

"It's been a while Nico," she said.

"Yes it has," he replied. "How have you been?"

"About as good as a spirit can be I guess."

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I am Hazel Levesque, Nico's half-sister," she replied.

"So you're a daughter of Hades?" Annabeth asked.

"Not really. I am actually the daughter of Pluto."

"Pluto?" I asked. "Which god is that?"

"Pluto is Hades, just his Roman form," Annabeth explained.

"That's correct," Hazel said. "I am a Roman demigod."

Percy had a confused look on his face which probably matched mine. Annabeth had that look that said she was thinking real hard about something. Nico didn't look surprised, but I guess he wouldn't have been new to this news.

"Wait!" Annabeth said. "You're a Roman demigod?"

Hazel nodded.

"So that means there are more. There must be a camp where you guys would go. Do you know where it is?"

Hazel shook her head.

"I never made it to the camp," she said glumly.

Just then Hazel's form shimmered. Nico had fallen to one knee and he was panting.

"Looks like I don't have much time," Hazel said. "I hope I have helped you in your quest."

"I'll see you soon," Nico said.

Hazel nodded to him and vanished. The rest of the spirits vanished and the Mist disappeared. Some of the grass around the pit had yellowed and some had died. Percy walked over to Nico and helped him up. We all walked back to the Poseidon cabin and sat down on the beds.

"So what now?" I asked no one in particular.

"The Roman camp would explain why there was more of Hecate's children on Atlas's mountain," Annabeth said. "They were here Roman children."

"That means Atlas must have known about the Roman camp before," Percy added.

"Romans and Greeks didn't get along in the past," Nico explained. "That's probably why we were separated from them."

"We shouldn't worry about that right now," Annabeth said. "We need to figure out Atlas's next plan. He's probably trying to create another army."

"What about the other titans?" I asked.

"Krios is an unknown," Nico said. "We don't know what happened after we defeated Kronos. Iapetus's memory is gone so he isn't a threat."

"What about Oceanus?"

"Our dad would let one of us know if he was a threat," Percy said. "So that leaves Hyperion."

"But he's stuck in a tree," Nico said.

"Atlas will probably try and free him. And that's where we'll stop him and get Frank back."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>After talking to Chiron, we took the van and drove to Central Park. It took us a while because of the insufferable New York traffic. Annabeth was driving and she seemed very edgy. I guess all of us were. Sitting in a van in New York traffic would make all of us skittish.<p>

"Are you sure he'll be there?" I asked Percy.

"I can't think of any other place he would go."

"Guys, look!" Annabeth exclaimed.

We were about two blocks from Central Park. Annabeth was pointing down the street. Standing at the edge of the park was a teenager and a woman. They were examining a tree that was standing in front of them. The woman stuck her hands out and the tree started to glow.

"We have to run the rest of the way if we want to have a chance at stopping them," Annabeth said.

We all jumped out of the van and ran towards the two. We were at the corner of the park when the teen turned towards us.

"It's nice of you to join us," the teen said in a deep voice.

The person was Frank but that wasn't his voice. His eyes were not his normal brown; they were a dark stormy grey, almost like stone.

"What did you do to Frank?" I yelled at Atlas.

"I took over his body," he explained. "Now my physical body can still hold up the sky while I can roam around freely in this body. And on top of that I also have the boy's powers. Now there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"We'll do whatever it takes to stop you," Percy retorted, drawing his sword.

"Very well Jackson. Come and kill me then. Kill me and I will be sent back to my body. But, at the same time, Frank will die. You think you can live with that, killing you sister's boyfriend? I know you won't kill another demigod. I saw it from the last war."

Percy gritted his teeth and put Riptide away. Atlas laughed and he turned to the tree. He raised both his hands and blasted the tree with lightning. The tree exploded into a shower of bark, dirt and grass. After the smoke cleared, there was a person standing in its place. He was wearing golden armor so bright that I had to shade my eyes. The light faded and I could easily see the person.

"Welcome back Hyperion," Atlas said.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. Chapter 14 is done. DON'T procrastinate. It'll only make you miserable. Hey I should follow my advice.<strong>

**-TTA**


	15. Chapter 15

**I feel really disappointed with this update. I should have finished this last weekend but I got distracted. I also felt that the last chapter was lagging in something and wasn't my best chapters I apologize for the late update.**

**I re-uploaded this chapter because of an error pointed out to me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy XV<strong>

We were now facing off against two titans and a goddess. Even with my powers, we didn't stand much of a chance.

"Who are you?" Hyperion asked Atlas.

"I am Atlas. I just had Hecate perform a spell that allowed me to take over this body."

"Interesting," Hyperion said. He turned and saw the four of us. "Well, well, if it isn't Percy Jackson. The savior of Olympus and the slayer of Kronos. Don't let the glory get to your head. I will get my revenge for the humiliation you and those miserable nature freaks did to me."

Hyperion drew his sword and began to run right at us. I focused my power and strength and formed a hurricane around myself. Nico drew his sword and erected a chuck of obsidian that flew at Hyperion. Just before it hit him, the rock was obliterated by lightning.

"Enough!" Atlas yelled.

We all stopped and looked at him. His face showed anger and annoyance.

"Hyperion, you will get your revenge later. Right now, we are leaving to set up our plans for our conquest."

"Alright." He turned to me and sneered. "We shall meet again, Jackson. Mark my words, I will kill you."

Hyperion joined Atlas and Hecate next to his former prison. Hyperion gave a mock military solute. Atlas waved good-bye and smiled. The three of them disappeared in a flash. Annabeth, Nico, Courtney, and I were left standing on the sidewalk starring at the place where the trio were.

"Let's go," Annabeth said breaking our silence. "There's nothing we can do right now."

"There has to be something!" Courtney yelled. "We have to save Frank!"

"We can't!" Annabeth yelled back. "If there was a way I would try!"

"AHHHH!"

Courtney lunged at Annabeth and Annabeth drew her knife. I grabbed Courtney around her waist and pulled her back. Nico had knocked away Annabeth's knife. Usually she doesn't drop it but she was caught off guard. Courtney was still struggling in my grip until she eventually calmed down. I slowly let go of her and she slumped to the ground. I walked over to Annabeth who was sitting on a bench. Nico looked at me and I pointed my thumb at Courtney. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. I sat down next to Annabeth and put my arm around her.

"What's her problem?" Annabeth exasperated.

"Courtney is just shaken up by everything. She kinda reminds me of myself," I said. "When you were kidnapped by Atlas, I would have done anything to rescue you. I think it runs in the family."

"What does?"

"Trying to do things that have a very low probability of working."

"I guess that's true," Annabeth said nodding. "You did it five times before and they all worked out. This will probably all work out in the end."

"Yeah, it probably will."

"Hey guys," Nico said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I think we should head back. Courtney fell asleep."

I looked over and saw Nico sitting on the ground. Courtney was curled up next to him with her head on his leg. It was a funny sight: people were walking passed them and giving them funny looks.

"Can you get the van?" I asked Annabeth.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Once we got back to camp, I headed to my cabin and and put Courtney in her bed. I met Annabeth and Nico at the pavilion.<p>

"So now what do we do?" I asked.

"We have to try and predict what Atlas is going to do next," Annabeth said.

"Why can't we just pick this up tomorrow?" Nico asked. "It's 9:30 and I am tired."

"I agree with Nico," I said.

"Okay, we'll pick this up tomorrow," Annabeth said yawning. "I could use some rest too."

"Night everyone," Nico said heading to his cabin.

"See ya Nico."

Nico walked off to the solid black Hades cabin leaving me and Annabeth alone. We sat down at the Poseidon table and stayed in silence until she broke the silence a little later.

"Do you think Atlas and Hyperion would try and raise Kronos again?"

"I don't think so. Frank had said Atlas would become the king of the titans once they got power. I think Atlas is still mad at Kronos for not letting him fight in the war, which was good for us."

"Well I guess we should follow Nico's example and get some sleep."

I stood up and held out my hand to Annabeth. She took my hand and we walked to the Athena cabin. The night was cool and there was a gently breeze. The camp was in it's peaceful state: lights were on in the Big House and pretty much all the cabins, the lava wall was still spewing lava, the waves crashing on the beach, and shouts coming from the Ares cabin. When we arrived at the Athena cabin, the voices I heard earlier stopped.

"Do they always have to do that?" I asked Annabeth.

"I asked them to stop," she said chuckling. "Good night Seaweed Brain."

"Good night Wise Girl."

I kissed her good night and she went into the cabin. When the door shut I turned around and walked back to my cabin. I opened the door and saw Courtney sitting in front of the fountain.

"Courtney?" I asked, slowly closing the door.

She didn't respond. There was a glow coming from the fountain. I walked over and sat down next to Courtney. She was staring at the mist in the fountain.

"The voice wants a drachma," Courtney said a sleepy tone.

"What?" I asked her.

"Please deposit one golden drachma," a voice from the mist said.

I dug a drachma out of my pocket and tossed it in the mist. It vanished and the mist began to shimmer. The image began to form and once it appeared, I didn't like it. Standing there was Hyperion, Hecate, and Frank - I mean Atlas - on Mount Othrys. Atlas handed Hyperion a scroll and Hyperion opened and examined the piece of paper.

"Just the names on the list?" Hyperion asked.

"Just the names on the list," Atlas nodded. "Offer him control of the Underworld and the imprisonment of Hades."

"And if he refuses?"

"Do whatever you have to. I don't care."

"Very well."

Hyperion stuffed the scroll into his armor and disappeared in a flash. Atlas turned to Hecate.

"Prepare the army. We will attack the camp in three days at noon."

"As you wish," Hecate said leaving the picture.

Atlas faced the cliff and stared across the land.

"Soon the world will bow before the titans. The rule of the gods is over. Now will begin- Argghh!"

Atlas fell to one knee and his right hand grabbed at his chest. Just then, Courtney fell over next to me.

"Courtney are you okay?" I asked frantically.

I could tell she was still breathing but she pale and sweating. I was about to run and get Will but something unexpected stopped me.

"You won't get away with this. I will stop you."

I turned back to the Iris message and saw Atlas standing. But something was different: his eyes were brown again. Just then he doubled over, yelled, and stood up straight again. This time his eyes were stone grey again.

"I don't know how you did that Frank, but my soul is stronger and it crush yours," Atlas said.

The Iris message faded and I was left in the cabin with Courtney passed out on the flo0r.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter 15. Umm... I said my part at the beginning. I'll try to stay on time with the updates.<strong>

**-TTA**


	16. Chapter 16

**The last chapter was up later than expected but I am trying to keep a normal updating schedule. My lacrosse games are coming up and my weekends are going to be busy. But enough about me, let's get onto the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy XVI<strong>

I woke up the next morning with the images of last night still running through my head: Hyperion was heading to the Underworld to overthrow Hades, and Atlas would be attacking the camp in three days. It was only dawn and the entire camp was still quiet.

Courtney was still asleep, and she looked a little worse than she did after last night's episode. I got dressed and took her to the infirmary. I laid her on a bed and headed over to the Apollo cabin. It wasn't as bright as it normally was, but it was still hard to look at for a long time. I knocked on the door and in a few seconds, Will opened the door.

"Whassup?" he asked sleepily.

"I took Courtney to the infirmary. She was sweaty and pale this morning and I didn't know what else to do."

"Okay. I'll be right over."

"Thanks."

Once he closed to door, I headed over to wake Nico. I knocked on the door and waited for a while. I heard a glass break and then a loud thud. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Nico with extremely bad case of bed head. And he was rubbing his head which made it worse.

"What do you want?" he said slightly annoyed.

"Meet me at the pavilion in fifteen minutes," I said.

Before he could say anything else, I left and walked over to the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and standing there was Malcolm.

"I guess you're looking for Annabeth," he said.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll get her."

He shut the door leaving me with the owl above the door staring at me. I wondered if Athena was watching me right now. Just then the door reopened and standing there was Annabeth. She was wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Hey what's up Percy?" she asked.

"I need to discuss something with you and Nico. He's going to meet us at the pavilion. Meet us there when you're ready."

"Okay, give me a few minutes."

I was waiting at the pavilion for about ten minutes before Annabeth and Nico showed up. We sat down at the Athena table.

"What did you drag us out here at this ungodly hour?" Nico said yawning. He crossed his arms on the table and laid his head.

"Atlas is preparing to attack this camp," I said.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"I saw an Iris message last night. It showed Atlas, Hyperion, and Hecate standing on Mount Othrys. Atlas said they would attack the camp in three days."

"Okay, so why am I here?" Nico said.

"Atlas sent Hyperion to the Underworld to get back some people."

"What?" Nico said, now fully awake. "That's not possible, unless..."

"Unless what?" Annabeth said.

"I am going to go and see what he is up to."

Nico got up and ran into the shadow of the pavilion, shadow traveling away.

"We need to tell Chiron about this," Annabeth said.

"We'll tell him after breakfast."

The two of just waited in the pavilion until breakfast started. Breakfast was normal, as normal as breakfasts at this camp get: the Ares cabin was yelling and jeering at each other; the Hermes children were trying to steal random things from each other and other campers; the Hypnos cabin wasn't even here. You know the usual.

The breakfast crowd slowly dissipated leaving me, Annabeth, and Chiron in the pavilion.

"Is there something you two need to talk about?" Chiron asked.

"Actually there is," I said.

"Alright."

I explained what I saw in the Iris message and told him Nico had left for the Underworld. Chiron sat there in silence stroking his beard.

"You shouldn't have let Nico go alone," he finally said. "Hyperion can be very dangerous. And judging from what you told me, Hyperion is going to try and bribe Thanatos. We can only hope that Thanatos resists and Hades is able to stop him."

"What about the army?" Annabeth asked.

"All we can do now is prepare and keep training. We will be ready when he attacks."

The next day we had a counselor meeting explaining the situation. After that, the camp was as busy as my fourth year. For the next two day, we trained and built weapons and defenses. We made sure none of the things that had happened during the Battle of the Labyrinth happened again. Fortunately, they didn't have the labyrinth to travel in, which meant they would have a hard time getting in.

It was finally the day when Atlas was going to attack. The Hephaestus cabin had set up traps and the catapults. Apollo's children had positioned themselves in various places and heights to shoot from different angles. Our strategy room was the Big House and most of Athena's children were in there. Clarisse and her siblings had set up a first line of defense near Half-Blood Hill. I was standing in the back behind our forces with Chiron. Everything looked good and our defenses were strong, but something didn't feel right. It was as if this was set up for nothing.

"What if he doesn't attack, Chiron? What if it was just a waste of time?"

"There isn't any other place he could attack. And if he doesn't attack, we will be prepared when he does attack."

The day slowly went by. Everyone was getting restless. It was already six o'clock and not a single monster. Chiron had left to go and talk to the Athena cabin, so I was left to oversee the forces. It got real boring real quick. I stood there for another hour before heading to the Big House. I walked in and saw Chiron, Malcolm , and Annabeth looking over some papers and maps.

"Chiron," I said as I approached them. "The campers are getting restless and tired. They've been out all day and nothing has happened."

"Tell everyone to go to their cabins," he ordered. "We'll create a time schedule for patrols just in case Atlas decides to attack tonight."

I nodded and left. I gathered all the counselors and told them Chiron's orders. Some of them were relieved and others (Clarisse) were upset about having set all this up for nothing.

I headed back to my cabin to check on Courtney. Will had released her from the infirmary the same day I took her in there but Courtney hadn't come out since then. I walked in and found her curled up on her bed awake.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked, sitting down on her bed.

She just shook her head.

"You shouldn't keep everything bottled up. You should talk to someone, okay? We'll talk about this later."

That night I had dream. It was expected but the place I was in wasn't. I was standing in the middle of the Fields of Asphodel. It hadn't changed much in seven years, but hey, I guess Hades wasn't much of a decorator. Standing next to me was Hazel.

"You brought me here?" I asked her.

"I needed to talk to you," she said. "Hyperion was here, and he was making a deal with Thanatos."

"That's why Nico came down here. Where is he by the way?"

"I'm getting there. Thanatos agreed to Hyperion's deal. Hyperion gave him a scroll and was bout to leave when he noticed Nico. Hyperion captured him and left the Underworld."

"Do you know where they went?"

"I don't know. But I am sure you're about to find out."

"How do you know?"

"You're fading from this spot, so your dream is shifting or you're about to wake up. Either way, please save my brother."

"I will."

Hazel nodded and the Underworld faded. I was suddenly standing on a hill overlooking a valley. The sun was starting to set casting the hill's shadows over the valley.

"First we'll start with this camp," a voice said from my right.

I turned and saw Atlas standing there with his javelin. Hecate was standing next to him and her children were standing behind them. There were various monsters also there. Jsut then, Hyperion appeared next to him and he had Nico by the his shirt collar. Nico was just hanging there unconscious.

"Atlas," Hyperion said. "I found him spying on me and Thanatos."

"He'll make a good bargaining chip with Jackson. Hecate, make sure he doesn't get away from us."

"Yes sir," she said bowing and taking Nico away.

"So this is Camp Jupiter?" Hyperion asked.

I looked back over to the valley and I noticed a camp that wasn't there when I first looked.

"Yes and once we take over this camp, we will be able to defeat Jackson once and for all. We have comeback and now begins our conquest."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is chapter 16 and the final chapter of this story. I will be starting the next one in about a week or so because of something I want to do for the next story. You should probably add me as an "Author Alert" if you want to find out what I am planning. <strong>

**-TTA**


	17. Author's Note

**Hey it's me. I know it's kinda late to some of you, but I did start the sequel to this story. So check it out if you want to. Thanks for hanging in there with me.**

**-TTA**


End file.
